Guarantee
by TKCat
Summary: Some promises just can't be given. Naruto learned that the hard way. SasuNaru
1. Part 1

**Guarantee**

**A Naruto Three-Shot by TKCat**

**Summary: Some promises just can't be given. Naruto learned that the hard way.**

**Namikaze Minato is running for Hokage in the Fire Country – something that doesn't prove easy when your son is a rebel at heart. Naruto would do anything to dishonour his father, even if that includes fucking around with some low-citizen construction worker. However, love has no boundaries, and when Minato exposes his son's humiliating behaviour trouble is bound to rise... and against one of the country's most powerful politicians, who is Sasuke to voice his opinion?**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: SasuNaru**

**Genre: Romance, General**

**Warnings: Yaoi (M/M), Shoen-Ai (BL), Lemons, OOC, Underage Sex, Age Gaps**

**Beta'ed by: [Unbeta'ed]**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything related to the series/show**

**A/N: Another of those fics I write to keep my fingers running when writing "WTF ILU?!" doesn't appeal to me. Still trying to come up with the perfect fertilizing for the citrus, but I've tried my best. I'm sorry for making Minato "the bad guy" in this fic (I really like him, in reality), but it's necessary. Please enjoy. :D**

**EDIT: This is now a three-shot! Explanation in part 2.**

**-Guarantee-**

**Part 1**

"_...he has risen from the ashes of the last war and taken the stance as Konoha's new light – or as his infamous nickname goes; Konoha's Yellow Flash! At the moment, he's saving a truce agreement with the Hyuuga clansmen in this very hotel, and we're waiting in excitement for him to announce the results—oh! Here he is, here he is! Namikaze-dono! A word with the country's greatest man, please!!"_

"_Ah, good morning Miss, what can I do for you?"_

"_You've just been in a meeting with the head of the Hyuuga Clan, discussing their truce agreement, and we're anxious to know how it went!"_

"_Hiashi-san is a very understanding person, and we're happy to announce that the agreement is stable once again."_

"_What wonderful news! Though I guess nothing less could be expected of the upcoming Hokage!"_

"_Oh, don't say that, Miss! You're embarrassing me. The election isn't before in three month's time."_

"_But we all know it's true! Something terribly scandalous must happen for you not to win the election! You're the perfect candidate, Namikaze-dono. Do you mind if we ask you some more personal questions, though?"_

"_No, not at all; how I answer them is something I can't guarantee, though."_

"_Oh, that's great! So, first up, in addition to being a very busy politician, you're also a family man. How's your son doing underneath all the media pressure you receive?"_

"_My son is very happy on my behalf, and is my most supportive person underneath all of this. I can assure you, we love each other very much—"_

The television was abruptly turned off. A boy the age of sixteen stood up to send an enraged kick to an innocent chair, exclaiming loudly. "Like_ fuck _we do!!" After letting out his rage, he stood unmoving, heavy breathing being the only sound filling the hotel room. "Self-centred bastard..." he finally snorted, running a hand through his blond mess of hair, cobalt eyes glaring furiously at the black TV-screen.

God, he hated that man. If there was one person Uzumaki Naruto hated more than anything, it was that man – Namikaze Minato; his _father_.

Ever since his father got into politics after his mother died in the war, things had been awkward between them. Minato was always busy with something, leaving a six years old Naruto to be raised by a nanny. As a child, he missed his mother dearly, and having his father still there was the only comfort he found. But while the soil of his mother's grave was still fresh, his father distanced himself more and more from his only child. He suspected it had something to do with his appearance and attitude; though his hair was his father's vivid blond and eyes the same, deep cobalt, his face, complexion, cheeriness, smile, and shape in general was his mother's heritage. Whenever his father looked at him, he saw his dead wife.

The more distant Minato became, the colder his son grew. As the years came to pass, Naruto noticed that the only way to interact with his father was through arguments and quarrels. They could both get pretty fired up, and though his father had a cooler mind, he knew what made him tick. A few years back, when they had one of their more angry fights, Naruto had demanded to change his last name to his mother's maiden name. He had never seen his father so angry and disappointed at the same time; but that was his goal in the end. The result was an even more split family; the father, Namikaze Minato, and the son, officially Uzumaki Naruto.

And though the crack didn't help their relationship improve, Naruto felt much better knowing he didn't have the same name as the man he hated above all else.

Then his father started running for Hokage – the military and political leader of the Fire Country. That would give him the equal rights of the Feudal Lord in decisions of war and regional political questions.

That changed everything.

In need of creating himself a positive image with his voters, Minato approached his son to heal their scarred relationship and become the ideal family living the best they could despite the loss of the mother – that's how it was supposed to look in the media, anyway. Naruto had actually believed him at first, that his father really wanted to make everything better. That is, until Minato brought him to a press conference without his acknowledgement. And he stood there, besides his "loving" father, watching as he lied to the sea of people about them; about their relationship. About how happy they had been, despite the death of Military Commander, Namikaze Uzumaki Kushina, their loving wife and mother; about how Naruto took the Uzumaki name only to honour her.

Naruto ran away from the conference. Minato excused his behaviour as stage-fright. After that, Naruto hated his father even more.

Scoffing at the memory, Naruto dressed himself in casual clothes and grabbed his necessary stuff – phone, wallet – before leaving the hotel room; unlocked, just to show how much he cared. If anything was stolen, his father would be the only one angered; and that was Naruto's goal in life. Anger his father.

Smiling falsely as he passed the receptionist, he walked out into the fresh spring air. He enjoyed the way the sun caressed his skin, and how the wind toyed with his hair. Spring was supposed to be the season of life, of new beginnings. Yet, Naruto felt like he was going through the same crap as always. Being sixteen already, he could always buy a car, or even a bike for the heck of it – and to have something to do – but his father had this strict policy going on about not buying more than they needed. As long as the bus was still running, there'd be no polluting vehicles for him.

He started walking around, quite aimlessly, while letting his mind wander to how to annoy his father. His stupid, egoistical, bastard father... To make matters worse, he would win the election – on false images and a vision of a new, impossible world. Why couldn't some big scandal come out of nowhere, and blow the whole thing up for the man? But, no, Minato had no skeletons in his closet, besides his son's supposedly great love of course.

"_But we all know it's true! Something terribly scandalous must happen for you not to win the election! You're the perfect candidate, Namikaze-dono."_

Fuck that reporter. She was just as in love with his father's image as the rest of the country. If there only was a way to show them that Minato had no control over his son – that way they'd know he didn't have a chance on ruling a country.

A bright idea hit him. Slowly, a mischievous grin pressed its way to his face.

That was just what he'd do. If scandal wouldn't come to him, he'd have to make his own. Do something reckless, then be exposed by the media; an easy feat for him! But God, what to do? There were so many possibilities! Shop lifting seemed a little tame. Car-napping was a little extreme – tough it would work wonders. Running in the nude would embarrass himself more than his father's image. Perhaps starting up as a prostitute...? God, no – he knew enough of sexual diseases to avoid that.

What else...?

"Alright, a little more to the left, guys!"

A loud, screeching sound followed. Naruto had to cover his ears; he felt as if he'd go deaf if he didn't. Looking up at what could've made the horrible sound, he found himself to be at a construction site. Big, sweaty men were working on a new building here; the air smelled of iron and asphalt, and the area seemed pretty deserted of anything else. He saw a few huts put up a few yards from the construction itself and figured that were where the workers lived while working. Small and uncomfortable, he concluded.

The construction workers were probably the lowest of low-class citizen, only surpassed by beggars, workless and prostitutes. No one really wanted those crappy jobs, any more. The pay was low, the work environment was terrible and it required much physical work. In the modern times, few people were that well built any longer. In addition to that, not many would want to have a romantic or sexual relationship with them.

As Naruto's eyes studied the men carrying loads of building material, a thought hit him, and his mischievous expression was back at full force. If there was one thing that would shock the media, it would be him, the son of the county's most prestigious man, expected to marry some equally prestigious girl, fucking around with a carpenter; a very _male _carpenter. He snickered to himself as the headlines already shot up like neon lights in his mind. This would be fun. Never mind that he'd never considered doing it with a man before, but, hey; you only live once.

Now to find someone worthy of his godly body... Because, damn straight, he was hot! There weren't few times he hadn't read about himself in the paper described as "Minato's absolutely gorgeous son", or seen a gang of schoolgirls pass him and winking his way. He was pretty lean for being merely sixteen, and according to the celebrity magazine "S.H.O.W", his legs were divine gifts from heaven. He was made of modelling material, and even though the career wasn't appealing to him, his father wouldn't ever let him into the celebrity world at "such a tender, innocent age". Well, he'd show them "innocent"...

Cobalt eyes sceptically ran over the working bodies, but he couldn't spot anyone fitting. Either they were too hairy, too fat or had an ugly face. Some even lacked a limb or two. Perhaps he ought to try a different construction site? Just as he was about to turn around and leave, he spotted someone that might've been just what he was looking for.

Sitting on a bundle of red material sat a shirtless, dark-haired man, enjoying a cup of coffee. He didn't seem to be as old as most of the workers here – most likely around the age of twenty-five – and wasn't anywhere near as hairy as most of the gorillas walking around; yet his chest revealed him to be extremely lean, in comparison to Naruto himself (and that hurt his pride to admit). His complexion was remarkably pale; which either meant he hadn't been here for long or just didn't tan. And his face...God, his face was a blessing between all the deformed chins and noses he'd seen today. His jaw-line was sleek, yet strong, forming his face into one of authority. The eyes... fuck, they screamed dark and sexy.

Naruto decided this was the man he had been looking for.

Slipping on a seductive smile, he walked over to the guy, sensually swaying his hips to create an effect without seeming too feminine. The man noticed him as he was about ten feet away. A perfect, dark eyebrow croaked as he came to a halt in front of him. "...can I help you, Miss?"

Naruto twitched unnoticeably. He went through all this trouble only to have this construction worker insult him the moment they meet. Everyone could tell he was a male! But he knew not to let it get to him – if he was to get what he wanted, he had to be cunning, too. He threw the guy an indifferent look, smiling sweetly without completely trashing the seductive undertone. "Hm... I wonder about that. Really, I wanted to offer you this," he slowly slid a hand along his thigh, stopping at his delicate, round ass cheek while making sure the guy's eyes were following the sensual movement. "But then you go on being all rude on me. I guess I could always find some other hot guy to ravish me – it would be a great loss, though..."

No more words were needed. In seconds, the guy stood up and grabbed his wrist dragging him towards one of the small huts. A smirk found its way to the blond's face; that was easy.

Naruto was roughly pushed inside – not that he minded the treatment, though – and waited as the guy closed and locked the door (desperate much?). He used the time to study the small room. It included a one-man bed, a comfy looking chair, a small TV, a heater and a dresser. Nothing too much, but he figured it would do. After all, the plan was to find someone low-ranged...

While looking out the one small window of the hut, two big hands landed on his shoulders, sensually gliding down his forearms. A shiver whacked through him at the light touching, and the hot breathing over his ear didn't make it any better. This was what he came for, though; he'd have to bite it down. Bending his head sideways, he moaned lowly as the hands slid further down to grab his wrists. He could feel the hard skin on his bare wrists, all roughened up by the physical labour. The sensation was more than enjoyable. Maybe he'd end up with the long straw, even when submitting himself to ruin his father's reputation. He'd sure as hell enjoy it, then.

"My name's Naruto," he purred before the handsome worker behind him could do anything else. "What's yours?"

Sensual lips touched his ear lightly. "Will that be relevant?"

"I need to know what I'll be," the blond gasped as the hot orifice latched onto his earlobe, sucking impatiently, "Hah... what I'll be screaming."

The man detached himself from the lobe to lick at his throat. He let out a shaky moan as the man answered. "Hn...That's a good point," he murmured, spinning the blond in his arms around to face him, lips only inches from touching. The next words softly caressed Naruto's parted lips. "Call me Sasuke."

_Sasuke_...

The name repeated itself in his head as Sasuke's lips covered his own. The kiss wasn't like anything he'd done before. The hot, wet appendage invading his mouth was beyond skilled, edging his tongue into taking part in the activity. He could taste the caffeine of his partner, mixing with the scent of vanilla and earth coming from his pale skin. The long moments the kiss lasted, all Naruto could think of, was how great it felt.

As the kiss was broken, Naruto decided he needed to take a more offensive role. Pressing his soft hands against pale, hard abs, he slid them up the nude chest, brushing over dark, dusty nipples. He heard the older man groan deeply, and repeated the action once more. Delighted with the response, the blond decided to get on with the show. He pushed Sasuke down to sit in the comfy chair behind him before taking stepping back.

A glint of puzzlement crossed grey eyes at the unsuspected action, but the confused expression quickly turned into a thrilled one as Naruto started stripping the clothing off of his stunning body. It was a sight to behold as the cloths came off; one by one sliding sensually off the caramel skin. The jacket and the shirt were the first to go, slowly sliding off of tanned shoulders that just begged to be held onto. A quite lean chest was revealed – a great achievement for a boy his age. He couldn't be more than eighteen, surely. Once his torso was as bare as Sasuke's, the blond turned around before working on his jeans, showing off the most delicious backside the older male had ever seen. He felt his member harden rapidly as Naruto continued his sensual dance. He'd have to do something about that.

Naruto could hear the low groans coming from behind him as he unbuttoned his jeans. His fingers were shaking slightly as he started sliding the material down, cautiously passing his buttocks. He'd never done something like this before, but he had seen enough to know the basics of a strip tease. Swallowing lightly, he continued undressing himself. Keeping his legs straight, he decided to show off a little flexibility by bending his torso while getting rid of the jeans. The movements made his behind look firmer and more appealing to the viewer. Stepping out of the offending material that was pooling around his feet, he let his hands skim over his long legs as he slowly stood up straight again.

Just as he was about to go after his boxers, the last clothing keeping him unexposed, he heard rustling of clothes and deep growling coming from behind him. Letting his curiosity get the best of him, he turned around to find that Sasuke had unzipped his own workpants and was currently jerking off a monstrous, big cock – to his bare body, no less.

Naruto knew he was blushing furiously as his throat went dry. And to make matters worse, he found the scene to be mightily arousing. Sasuke seemed to notice as he sent a smirk his way. "What? Aren't you going to continue?" He grabbed a hold of his hardening organ, showing off the pulsing vein and the leaking tip to the blond. "Now that you've gotten this guy so thick and hard... I'd say you ought to finish what you've started."

Swallowing dryly, Naruto nodded, his eyes trained on the man's pulsing organ. Fuck, how did they get them to grow that big? Sliding down his underwear in the same fashion he'd used for his jeans, he took in the groans coming from the man behind him. Breathing in the sounds, he glanced down at his own member to find it erect and weeping. How the hell could watching a guy jerk off possibly turn him on so much...?

A little modest at the unfamiliar sensation, he slowly turned around to see that Sasuke had rid himself completely of any clothing. He was leaning contently back into his chair, member standing erect between his legs, peaking up from a bush of black curls. He was aware of the dark eyes, eying his curves and erection hungrily, but to be quite frank, he didn't know what to do next.

And Sasuke seemed to notice. He stared amused up at the blond's red face, knowing exactly what went through the boy's mind. "...this is your first time doing this, huh?"

Naruto turning his head away was an answer in itself. Cobalt eyes glared furiously at nothing in particular when Sasuke snickered, cursing his ego for not having planned things any further. Of course he knew how guys did it; he just didn't know how to put his knowledge to practical use.

Sasuke didn't seem to mind, though. A big, pale hand was lifted, motioning for Naruto to come closer to the naked man. He carefully did so, slowly striding over to him. Stopping about a foot away from the chair, he knew he was getting cold feet. He just couldn't fathom how that monster of a male anatomy could go anywhere but a well used pussy. Before he could do anything else, though, Sasuke pulled him down and lifted him to sit in his lap, legs resting each of the man's sides. He gasped as his member brushed against Sasuke's, creating a hot friction between the pulsing organs.

Naruto tried wiggling his way out of the hold, honestly a little modest at the skin-on-skin contact, but Sasuke's firm grip on his sides prevented him from doing so. The older man leaned forward, pressing his lips against the tender flesh of the blond's neck, nibbling softly on the spot. "Here, let me show you. I'll be gentle," he promised, sliding his rough hands down the blond's back and ravishing the unmarked neck.

Naruto gasped as the rough skin scraped against his fine, soft complexion. It felt so good, having those experienced hands touching him like that. He almost died out of pure sensation when the hands grabbed a firm hold of his ass cheeks, massaging the tender flesh – like sandpaper that didn't scar.

Sasuke moaned into the tanned skin as Naruto placed his arms around his neck, holding on for dear life. He continued massaging and kneading the flesh of the blond's buttocks, caressing the soft skin. "Mm... So smooth... so fucking delicious..."

Naruto was used to have his body praised everyday by men and women alike, but hearing this one man admire it sent his blood running south. The deep sensual voice was nothing like the high pitched screams or the business like voices of his father's followers. And he fucking loved it. He couldn't suppress any of the moans escaping him, and he subconsciously started rocking his hips against Sasuke's. It just felt so good...

He nearly jumped as a rough finger wiggled its way between his cheeks that were moist with sweat. The feeler pressed against a twitching ring of muscles, and without warning it pushed its way inside. He immediately clenched around the intruder, regretting it as the sharp pain in his rear only increased. "Ah! Ah, fuck! Take it out, take it _out_!"

"You're clenching too hard. I can't take it out," Sasuke groaned into his neck, seemingly uncaring that he was in pain and enjoying his squirming response.

"You ain't even trying! Just take it out already—_Gah!_ No, Wait! Why are you pushing it further—ah...fuck..."

Despite his displeasure of having a foreign object inside of him, Naruto couldn't help but pant and moan heavily into Sasuke's neck as said man took a hold of his erection and started rocking his body along with the thrusting finger. After a while, he actually enjoyed having it in there, filling him a little with the feeling of completion.

"...Ah...More..." he couldn't help but plead, and Sasuke seemed more than happy to comply. Another, rough skinned finger probed at his now moist entrance, carefully sliding in and stretching him further. He moaned softly this time, trying to enjoy the delighting feeling that came with the pain, but he couldn't help a pained yelp as a third, thick finger went in with the others. The guy had big fingers, for fuck's sake.

Sasuke shushed him soothingly, gently thrusting his fingers in and out of the tight, little hole. The motions made squelching sounds as the sweat mixed with other fluids and helped lubricating the hole. All the while, Sasuke continued pumping his member, and marking his neck. The sensation was overwhelming, rolling through his entire body. Naruto winced when Sasuke retracted the fingers that had been pleasuring him so intimately, but didn't get to question it when the big hands were back at his ass lifting him up with ease, spreading his cheeks to expose his leaking hole. Not knowing what to come next, he tightened his grip around Sasuke's neck.

"Sorry," the dark haired man murmured, and Naruto's breath hitched when he felt something big and foreign, pressing against his entrance. "I'm a little impatient today; especially now when I have such a gorgeous thing served to me. This will hurt a little, so try and relax..."

Not really knowing what to prepare for, Naruto couldn't help the scream that tore through him when the hot, thick rod forced its way past his entrance. It passed by anything stimulating in favour of tearing its way deeper into his rectum. The pain was agonizing enough to drown his mind completely in the hurting feeling. The only coherent thing he could think of was that maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all.

He faintly noticed his arms were holding onto a pale neck as a lifesaver. As he became more aware of what was happening, he felt his walls clenching around Sasuke with all their might. The older man seemed to be in just as much pain as he was; resting his forehead in the crook of his neck, panting heavily. Vaguely, he remembered having read something about the 'submissive' relaxing their muscles not to hurt themselves or their partner. He tried loosening his grip on the cock inside him, finding it to be working. As he completely relaxed the muscles of his nether regions, all that was left was a slight, bearable sting and the fantastic sensation of having something big and throbbing inside his body.

Naruto found himself wanting more of the incredible feeling.

Not quite sure what to do, he rocked his hips forward and gasped at the sudden spike of pleasure washing over him. As he repeated the motion, he felt the same spike cruise through him – fuck, it felt good. So he did it again and again, moaning every time, finding the source of the pleasure being the hot rod inside him stoking against something that felt really amazing.

Sasuke could finally breathe normally as the blond fuck finally relaxed himself. The little bitch didn't even seem to know the basics of anal penetration before he came here – but now that he had stopped trying to suffocate his penis, he had to admit it was worth it. The boy was so damn tight – be virgin or not. He was sure that even if he was to fuck this asshole a hundred times over, it would still be as tight as now. It was just perfect.

He was about to ask for permission to start moving when the boy beat him to the punch. He gently moved his hips forward a little, gasping at something that must've brought a wave of pleasure over him. When he did so, the blond unconsciously clamped a little down on his cock before relaxing again – and shit, it felt good. The action was repeated, and the same clenching followed, making Sasuke gasp for air.

Soon the blond was rocking back and forth, riding his throbbing cock like a swing, moaning loudly with each movement. Though he'd rather have him go up and down, the rocking was very pleasurable – but Sasuke never was the one for being too gentle. Sure, he had promised the boy he'd be gentle, but 'gentle' in his handbook was something a bit more extreme than what they were currently doing. Rocking like this was written under the subject 'cuddling'.

Deciding to take action, he grabbed the beautifully tanned hips and lifted the blond up as he stood up from the chair, earning him a surprised yelp. "Hey, what are you—whoa!!"

"Just switching position," he informed. Pulling Naruto's legs around his waist, he started walking steadily over to the bed, making sure to keep rocking the blond on his dick to pull out more of those delicious moans from before. It worked, as the blond kept making the most arousing sounds he could wish for.

As he reached the bed, he regrettably pulled out of the hot cave before dropping the boy down onto the sheet with a shocked yell. Taking his time, Sasuke studied the ravished body, lying in an erotic and suggestive position on his bed – saliva running down his chin, and legs spread, showing the most wonderful treasures for the world to see; or for Sasuke, at least. He licked his pale lips as his eyes traced the widened hole, clenching and unclenching – as if searching for something to fill it up again. He knew exactly what to fit in there.

"Sasuke," a ragged, yet firm voice spoke. Looking up, his eyes met with glaring cobalt blue. Naruto's face was flustered with the heat of their activity. His blond tresses were damp; some places plastered to a sweaty brow, and his intruding eyes were hazed over in lust and arousal. The sight was captivating, stirring an unknown feeling in his stomach. But his thoughts were cut off before he could figure out what it was. Naruto was glaring heatedly at him, for some reason, and his voice was firm and dangerously low as he spoke. "Put it back in – _now_."

Sasuke couldn't help but smirk at the sudden demand, but the time for teasing was long over already. The blond wasn't the only needy one here. He grabbed onto the spread legs and lined himself up with the entrance, his cock twitching in anticipation for being inside that glorious warmth again. "At your command, then... Princess."

With one quick thrust, he sheeted himself again, drinking in the pleasured scream he tore out of the blond. Throwing the long, tanned legs over his shoulders, he continued plunging into the warm tightness, reaching even deeper than previously. Bending down, he used the flexibility Naruto had displayed before to pull the boy into a bruising kiss as he continued thrusting. The blond's arms wrapped themselves around him and helped pressing their bodies together, trapping Naruto's own member between them to undergo the friction of their bodies moving together.

Breaking the kiss for air, Sasuke latched his lips onto the inviting neck he had been marking before, ears drinking in the needy sounds pouring from the very vocal boy underneath him. They made his head spin wildly with desire, addicting him with the arousing effect they had on him. With every thrust he made, skin slapped against skin, and their voices mingled in the air.

"Mn...Ah...ah...ah, yes..." Switching his angle, Sasuke made sure to stroke against the blond's sweet spot, drawing more screams and moans from him. He felt the hands claw at his back as he hit the spot directly. "Ah, fuck _yes!!_ Ngh...Hah...harder, please Sasuke, harder...!"

He hit the spot again, harder this time, tearing new screams of pleasure out of the wanton boy. As he felt himself getting near his orgasm, he rested his head on a tan shoulder before speeding up drastically.

"Ah! Ah, Sasuke!! Not so deep—ah!!"

"Ngh...Hold in there, just a little longer..." he groaned, trying to sound soothingly, but any gentleness that might've been implied was hidden under thick layers of lust and pleasure.

"Ngh...Hah... _AH!!_" Naruto honestly tried to keep back his pleading as he realized how stupid it must've sounded, but the pressure building up inside him was too much for him. The familiar tightening in his groin from when he's masturbate at home came over him so much stronger than when he'd been alone. A chocked scream of Sasuke's name was all the warning he could give before he released himself between their bodies.

The unexpected tightening around his manhood told Sasuke that the boy had reached his climax. With a final thrust, burying himself as deep inside the hole as he could, he rode out his own orgasm with a deep grunt. As he sprayed his seeds inside the hot cavern, he kept rocking forward, wanting to bury himself even deeper into the now limp body underneath him. After a moment or so, he too collapsed over the boy, panting heavily.

Sasuke kept that position for a minute, catching his breath, before letting go of the blond's legs and pulling his limp member out of the cavern. He was about to ask the boy if he was okay, after such a hard first-time of steamy sex, but found Naruto to be totally blacked out. Only the heavy, even breathing could tell anyone that the blond was still alive.

A rare smile crossed his lips as he watched the sleeping form of the gorgeous boy he just took the virginity from. Why the guy would come to such a place to have it done... ah, sue him. He didn't know, and he didn't care, but still... "Tch, what a dobe..."

...a darn sexy one, though.

**-SasuNaru-**

When Naruto regained consciousness, he found himself lying underneath a washed-out bed sheet. The memories of what just occurred between him and that construction worker (Sasuke, he reminded himself) crashed over him like a Tsunami. He hastily sat up, immediately regretting it as an intense pain spiked through him, its source being his not-so-virgin ass. It was to be expected though... that guy was fucking huge. Not to mention, thick and long...

Blinking the crude thoughts away, he looked around the room to find himself alone. The digital watch on the TV said 05:47 PM, meaning he'd been away from the hotel for more than three hours... his father would be furious once he returned.

But wasn't that the point of it all...?

Suddenly realizing that he had completed the first phase of his plan to ruin his father, he couldn't help a mischievous grin. Looking around, he spotted a note and a pen on the TV. Standing up awkwardly (realizing he was still naked), he walked up to the piece of paper, picking it up. It was from Sasuke, consisting of two short sentences.

_My break's over. You may use the bed._

Laughing quietly, he turned the paper around; he picked up the pen and scratched down his own little message. Satisfied with it, he turned to find his clothes on the chair where they had started out. He grabbed his boxers first (grimacing as he felt a suspiciously sticky liquid trail down his thigh) and started dressing. A couple of minutes after, he slipped out of the hut, gingerly making his way back to the hotel while wondering why most people didn't want to be involved with the carpenters. They definitely had the biggest dicks around...

**-SasuNaru-**

With another day of work finished, Sasuke returned to his hut. He half expected (or hoped) that the blond would still be there, sleeping (and if he was lucky, ready for another round), but he was lucky enough to have the boy come to him in the first place. He'd been enjoying a cup of freshly steamed coffee, praying for something interesting to happen for once, when the sexy Adonis came along. And when the blond offered himself to him... who was he to refuse?

Sighing contently as he thought back to the holy tightness, he walked up to turn on the TV when he spotted the small note on top of the electronic device.

Picking it up, he read through the not-quite-neat handwriting. A smirk grew on his face as he finished.

_If you're ever up for another round, call me_

_Naruto_

A phone number was scribbled down at the end.

And who was Sasuke to refuse? After all, that boy could use a little training in the different areas of sex, and Sasuke was the perfect teacher to give it to him... Mm... Role-play...

"Heh...you'll regret saying that, dobe."

**-SasuNaru-**

Two days later, they met up again. Much like their previous meeting, few words were exchanged in favour of more physical actions. Each time became more explicit and more intimate, and Sasuke always came up with something new for his blond fuck toy. Naruto couldn't say he wasn't enjoying it – being taken by Sasuke twice to five times a day was more than enjoyable – but he knew that he needed to start working on how to devastate his father already. But the weeks went by, and the election drew closer; Naruto still hadn't done anything to expose his "behaviour" and ruining his father's image.

And a month before the election, Sasuke noticed something too.

The next time they met, he sat the blond down on his bed and said: "You're young. You're smart. You're fucking beautiful. Why do you keep wasting your life with me when you could have anyone out there?"

"I...I don't know."

And to be honest, Naruto simply didn't know any longer...

Sasuke sent him home that night, but he was called up again the next day. When he met up with the construction worker, Sasuke took him away from the construction site. They ate dinner together at an average restaurant in the area, simply talking and getting to know each other. Sasuke had been no less than shocked to know that his sex-partner of two months was not eighteen, or seventeen, but a sixteen years old kid who looked a little older than he was supposed to. Naruto had been just as surprised to find out Sasuke was ten years older than him. Sasuke faintly recognized the boy from a celebrity magazine he'd read, and Naruto got to know that Sasuke thought he was the best sex he'd ever had... and that line had been a long one. Though they wouldn't admit it, it was one of the most enjoyable nights they'd ever been through.

The next time they had sex, a couple of weeks later, Sasuke confessing his feelings while climaxing.

The election went by. Konoha's new Hokage was Namikaze Minato. He moved with his son into the Hokage's mansion, and though Naruto was expected to show up at parties, take interest in politics and get a more-than-decent education, he still disobeyed his father's demands. He'd rather sneak out to spend time with his low-citizen boyfriend, go for a swim in the park's lake or have dinner at a McDonald's, ending it all with steamy sex in a rundown hut. The media didn't need to know that, though.

But after two years under the fourth Hokage's rule, problems began popping up for the two secret lovers...

**-SasuNaru-**

Naruto huffed for the millionth time that morning. He was sitting by the desk in the apartment he and Sasuke rented for whenever they wanted to disappear a little, brochures in hand and wearing only a bathrobe he'd found in the bathroom. It was two sizes too big for him, being one of Sasuke's, but he'd grown accustomed to wearing his boyfriend's clothes over the year. They were comfier than his tighter clothing, though the pants had a tendency to fall down if he moved too much. He cursed himself for his narrow waistline.

He'd just gotten out of the shower. Last night had been steamier than usual – not too strange, being his eighteenth birthday and all. He'd snuck away from the party his father had arranged to celebrate with Sasuke; it was, after all, the day when making love with his ten year older boyfriend would be legal in the eyes of the law. For the occasion, Sasuke let him decide exactly what they'd do – excluding letting the blond top in any other position than riding Sasuke's manhood.

Tying Sasuke down was just as exciting, though.

And though he had a great night with the most perfect lover he could ever wish for, another problem was facing him in the broad daylight. Cobalt eyes scowled angrily down at the brochures he held.

"What're you reading?" Looking up, Naruto spotted his boyfriend standing in the bathroom door, drying his hair with a towel. He couldn't help but blush, and perhaps droll a little as he realized he wasn't wearing anything else. Sasuke noticed, and sent a seductive smirk his way, making the blond snap back to reality.

"Oh, yeah," he said, holding up one of the brochures for Sasuke to see.

The raven croaked an eyebrow. "College brochures...?"

Naruto nodded with a frustrated expression on his face. "My father is expecting me to pick one by the end of the week. I'm already behind the semester, you know, so he wants me to get out going already... getting a future, you know."

"Ah, I see," Sasuke murmured, nodding understandingly before walking to stand by his blond lover. "Seen anything interesting?"

"Suna seems like an interesting choice, and Kiri has all the best courses, but..." Naruto bit his lip worriedly, glancing up at Sasuke. "I don't want to leave. I don't want to leave _you_..."

At his lover's confession, Sasuke couldn't help but smile genuinely. Bending down, he wrapped his arms around Naruto, breathing in his lovely scent. "Then don't," he said softly, placing an open mouthed kiss on the tanned neck. "Stay here with me."

The blond whined at the brief connection, his body immediately wanting more of it. "But my father..."

"Forget your father," Sasuke demanded more seriously. Pale fingers clenched around a small, box-like object in his palm. Taking a deep breath, he turned his lover's head to look him into the eyes he loved so much. "Naruto... I—"

"What time is it?"

Sasuke blinked at the unrelated question. "Uh... nine-thirty AM. Why?"

Blue eyes widened drastically. "Oh shit... I was supposed to be back before dad woke up!" Sasuke stared disbelieving as his boyfriend gathered up the brochures, found his clothes from the day before and got dressed, not caring that he wasn't the only one in the room when he dropped the bathrobe to the floor.

Just as Naruto was about to exit the apartment (having bid his goodbye), Sasuke stopped him. "Wait, Naruto."

Blue eyes blinked at him. "Huh? What is it?"

Sighing, Sasuke placed a tender kiss on his much younger lover's lips. Pulling away he lifted Naruto's chin, letting their eyes meet. "I love you," he said softly, "forever."

Naruto smiled gently at the confession he'd gotten used to hearing now. It felt nice knowing that Sasuke would always be there to say that to him. "I love you forever, too, bastard."

"Promise me."

He croaked a blond eyebrow at the strange request. But he smiled, nonetheless. "I promise I'll always and forever love you, Sasuke. That, I can guarantee you."

Sasuke smiled back at him. "Thank you."

Feeling his cheeks redden at the unusual gratefulness in his lover's eyes, Naruto quickly excused himself. "Yeah, yeah, but really – I've got to go now. So, see you later, you pedophile jerk..."

"Not any longer, remember?"

Naruto stuck out his tongue in reply before closing the door.

**-SasuNaru-**

Taking small, quiet steps over the marble floor of the entrance hall, Naruto decided that he might have had a chance at reaching his room before being exposed by someone. No such luck, though, as Iruka, their butler, came walking out from the kitchen.

The brunet smiled as he spotted the blond, hurrying up to him. "Naruto, there you are! Your father and I have been so worried about you! You aren't hurt, are you?" he gushed, giving the blond eighteen years old a prying look, trying to find any sort of damage on his body.

Naruto felt a drop of sweat form itself on his brow. If Iruka was to spot the hickeys Sasuke left the other night, Hell would break loose. "Ah, no Iruka-sensei... I'm just fine."

"That's great news," Iruka said, cheerfully clapping his hands together. "Because your father is waiting for you in the study, and he doesn't seem too happy about you disappearing so suddenly last night."

_Shit... not good_, Naruto concluded, excusing himself from Iruka's presence to go meet his father. The longer he postponed that, the worse it would get once they did cross paths. Walking through the hallways leading to the study, he passed a few maids – he handed his brochures to one of them, asking her to take them to his room. Once he finally stood in front of the door, he took a deep breath before sliding the door open.

Minato had become a proud man. After two successful years as Hokage, his ego and popularity had increased majorly – that, according to Naruto, were big enough as they were before his father became the most powerful man of the country. His dominance radiated through the room as he sat by his desk, studying some documents he was supposed to sign. Without even looking up, he acknowledged his son. "Welcome home."

"I'm home..." the response was weak, and devoid of any meaning. It was a white lie. "Iruka-sensei told me you wanted to speak with me."

Minato nodded. "Ah, that."

A silence stretched between them, filled with ruffling of papers. Only a couple of minutes later, Minato spoke again.

"I'm extremely disappointed in you, you know," he said, still not bothering to look up at his son. Naruto cringed at the metallic voice he was using, as if talking to someone under his military command. "A lot of important people I wanted you to meet came by yesterday to find the man we were celebrating to have gone missing. Sadly, Uzumaki Naruto couldn't be present at his own birthday party because he felt too unwell to come down from his chambers."

Cobalt blue eyes, equal to his, finally looked up at him. Naruto glared back at the blank stare he received. Silence fell between them once more before Minato stood up, starting his lecture about behaving and being present when ones future stands in question. Naruto tuned out completely when his father started rambling on about the important clans represented and the lovely maidens that would love to spend time with him. Sometimes, he would've given everything just to punch his father in the face, tell him he was fucking another man and go get it on with Sasuke. His father just wouldn't leave him alone about "getting a girlfriend".

Minato was now mentioning something about the Hyuuga truce agreement, and how Hiashi wanted to discuss a thing or two with the prestigious son of the Hokage. The "prestigious son of the Hokage" in question, couldn't care less.

"—very important for the both of us... Are you even listening?!"

Naruto blinked, realizing he was being questioned. "Um, yeah, I am."

"Good," Minato murmured, stacking is papers into a neat bunch. "Do you remember Hyuuga Hinata?"

Naruto nodded, thinking back to the shy Hyuuga heiress he'd met a few years back. She was the only girl that didn't gush over his looks and important role as Minato's only son – openly, at least. "Yeah, no one can forget Hinata-chan. We're good friends... What about it?"

"That's great," Minato continued, looking directly at the blond, smiling a very rare smile. Yet, somehow Naruto knew that nothing good could come out of such a smile coming from his father. He couldn't have been more right.

"Because that's the girl you're marrying next summer."

..._wait._

_What?!_

_**End Part 1**_

**A/N: Now, that's part one of the two-shot! I'll get around to writing part two once chapter 8 of "WTF ILU?!" is done. If you didn't get it, the first part of the chapter was kind of a prologue, so the real story didn't really start before Naruto became eighteen. Mwahaha... I can't wait to see what happens! I mean, will there ever be a clear happy ending in my fics? xD**

**Response is appreciated, though not required! ;)**

**EDIT: This in now a three-shot. Explanation in part 2.**


	2. Part 2

**Guarantee**

**A Naruto Three-Shot by TKCat**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: SasuNaru**

**Genre: Romance, General**

**Warnings: Yaoi (M/M), Shoen-Ai (BL), Lemons, OOC, Age Gaps**

**Beta'ed by: [Unbeta'ed]**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything related to the series/show**

**A/N: Hahaha... This is part two of "Guarantee" that because of my incapability to write short chapters ended up being a three-shot... I was a little more than half done with what was supposed to be only part 2 when I realized it was on 11k words... So I stopped the part at 8k and decided on a third part (which is half written already, all I really need is another lemon to put in somewhere and some explanations... that's basically it).**

**So! Please enjoy the next part of "Guarantee"!**

**-Guarantee-**

**Part 2**

"What...?"

Cobalt eyes widened with shock, to the extent where they nearly bulged out of their sockets. Naruto concluded that he couldn't possibly have heard right. There was no way his father just said that. His father had been nagging him about getting a girlfriend, and Hinata was really nice and all, but an arranged marriage? What was the man thinking?!

"You heard me," Minato spoke, seeing his son's perplexed expression. "Hiashi and I have already made the arrangements, and Hinata has agreed. We were going to announce it during your party last night, but as you weren't present the announcement had to be postponed. Hiashi is already setting up a date for the press conference—"

"You can't just go on and do that!" Naruto protested, staring wide-eyed and shocked at the older blond. "You haven't even asked me for my approval! What if I don't want to marry Hinata-chan?"

"What you feel about it is not relevant."

Naruto stood paralyzed, gaping at the answer he received. "Why?"

Minato cleared his throat, continuing. "This arrangement roots back to almost two years ago when I first met with Hiashi to talk about the Hyuuga truce agreement. I stabilized the agreement, but it was still in danger for more mistrust... so I gave Hiashi a compromise. If he supported me through the election and kept the truce safe, I'd give you to the Hyuuga family in marriage once you turned eighteen – the only loophole being if you were in a stable relationship with someone else, which you're not despite my hints—"

"—I have a boyfriend."

Naruto took a sharp intake of air, suddenly wishing he hadn't said that so bluntly – or said it at all. Both he and Sasuke had agreed not to tell his father yet, because of the obvious rejection and trouble it would stir. Judging by the calculating look his father was giving him, this would only lead to questions; that wasn't a good thing. Naruto always noticed whenever his father told a lie; that also worked the other way around. The man would pry him open like a tin can, then decide if the contents were edible or not. Minato took a breath. "...For how long?"

The younger blond swallowed, trying to moisten his dried throat. "A year and a half...a little more than that..."

He watched warily as his father started pacing back and forth; another bad sign pointing to an upcoming quarrel, "Name?"

"...Sasuke."

"No last name? That's suspicious," Minato mocked. Displeasure was evident in his voice.

"Of course he has a last name!" Naruto argued. "Something along the lines of... uh, well...I don't remember..." he admitted regretfully. Names hadn't been relevant when they talked, and though he was sure Sasuke did mention his last name, he just couldn't remember what it was. He silently cursed himself for not having memorized it... then again; it was partly the bastard's fault. If he hadn't been so good with those crude fingers of his when he had randomly asked about his lover's full name, the blond would've had better ground to stand on now.

"You don't remember? Doesn't sound like a serious relationship to me," his father commented. Naruto fumed inwardly, restraining himself with the force of a thousand horses so that he wouldn't hit a knock-out on Konoha's Hokage. The last thing he wanted was to make Minato more inquisitive than he already was. "What's his profession?"

"...construction worker." Naruto was hesitant in his answer, immediately knowing his father wouldn't like it. So he quickly added: "But he has the money to fend for himself, because of some dead uncle of his... I haven't given him anything. I swear!"

Minato sighed and rubbed his temple before continuing his pacing. His black business shoes were creaking against the wooden floor. God, Naruto was growing to hate that sound. "Have you been having any sort of sexual intercourse?"

"How is that any of your business?!"

"So, have you?" His son's heated glare and flushing cheeks were all needed to answer Minato's question. He nodded. "I see... how old is he?"

"Twenty—" Naruto paused realizing just what he was about to say. He wanted to leave it at that white lie, but his father's prying stare proved that he wasn't believed. _They always knew when the other told lies_. Somehow, Naruto knew this wouldn't end nicely. Taking a deep breath, he finished the answer. "Twenty-eight..."

Minato abruptly stopped his pacing. His expression lost all previous traces of indifference, and in seconds, after a short moment of silence, his father was more furious than Naruto could ever remember him to be; even more than the time he changed his last name, and that fight was hard to forget. "What?!" the older blond bellowed, smashing two hands flat against the surface of his desk, creating an ear deafening noise. "Twenty-_eight.._.for two years...! Are you telling me a fucking pedophile has been touching you since you were sixteen?!"

_How did I know it would come to this?_ Naruto wondered in silence, sarcasm coating the thought. Now he had a mess to fix, if his father would shut his trap already – and due to experience, he knew that could take some time. "As a matter of fact; yes, he has been _'touching'_ me. And I let him," he explained, only resulting in an even more anxious Minato.

"You 'let' him... Oh, by God – he forced you! He threatened you to sleep with him, didn't he?!" Furiously ripping at his hair, the Hokage gave his son a defeated look. "Why didn't you... you should've told me earlier, Naruto! We could've gotten that sick bastard out of this world—"

"Look, dad," Naruto cut him off, effectively stopping his father's rambling. He hadn't addressed him as 'dad' for more than ten years. Perhaps now, he would listen. "He didn't force me into doing anything. He didn't threaten me, he didn't rape me; he even asked me to leave him several times! Additionally, Sasuke wasn't even the one who started it. I was the one who approached him, and I don't regret it. I...I really love him."

When Minato remained silent, a small hope ignited in the younger blond. For once, his father was actually thinking over his side of the case instead of continuing pushing his own believes onto his son. Perhaps this wouldn't turn out as bad as he thought. Perhaps he could go back to Sasuke soon and tell him that the introducing they had been postponing for so long could be done without any restrictions or fears of rejection. Perhaps everything would turn out okay...

"I'll immediately go and tell Hiashi..." As another smile bloomed at his father's face, Naruto felt his heart jump in joyful anticipation. Yet, he couldn't ignore the knot that was tying in his stomach; and he remembered that nothing good could come out of such a rare smile, coming from his father. "...that the Namikaze-Hyuuga wedding will be announced as soon as possible."

Cobalt eyes widened once again, staring disbelievingly up at their heritage. "...why?" Naruto questioned. "I have a boyfriend—I have a serious relationship! The loophole—"

"—the loophole means nothing in this case," Minato supplied, sweet smile replaced with a scowling business-look. "Think about it, Naruto; the Hokage's son messing around with a low-life _male _carpenter – such a headline will ruin me! If it had been a girl or at least someone your own age there would be sympathy to harvest, but this is just scandalous! What if the media mutts get a whiff of this?"

_But wasn't that your goal from the beginning...?_ Naruto heard his consciousness remind him. It was true: from the very beginning, his goal had been to ruin his father – not gain his acceptance. The country would finally realize how fucked up their beloved Hokage really was; they'd make him step down as Hokage and have a re-election. This was what he wanted. He wanted revenge, not acceptance. Yet, he couldn't help the betrayal that shone in his eyes when he glared wrathfully up at his father. "Then I'll let them smell it all out."

Both of them remained silent in a heated glaring contest. Two wills, equally strong, battled against each other, daring the other to make an offending move. Kushina's genes shone brightly in her son, and the Hokage had to give lost to a will worthy a military commander. Minato was the first one to attack. "I could have your little boyfriend behind locked bars for forcing himself onto an underage citizen."

Naruto almost laughed out loudly. "In the eyes of the law, I'm legal and willing now, _dad_. Not even you can bend the country's rules," he said, grinning victoriously. Minato would need better arguments than that to win this.

"There are no rules without exceptions," his father commented, triumph rivalling his son's evident in cobalt orbs. "And the eyes of the law can easily be distracted by something more tempting. Money, ladies, special rights for instance..."

The grin slipped off of the younger blond's face, expression darkening visibly. Was his father implying that... no, that couldn't be. Would he actually break the law and bribe the jury to have Sasuke gone? The seriousness in his father's eyes told him the truth. "You wouldn't dare..." he spoke darkly.

"Yes, I would," Minato corrected. "Naruto, I am _giving _you the benefits of my experiences here, and I know how it will turn out in the end if you choose to disobey me – which is why you'll be going to your little boyfriend today and tell him that you're done and over with him."

Naruto bit down on his tongue not to bite back at his father and resulting in worsening the situation. "...Sasuke loves me – enough to go public with what a tyrant you really are, over your own _family_, no matter how much you threaten him."

"Then I'll bribe him," Minato suggested quite nonchalantly. "Ten percent additional pay for his work the next seven years, a new house with the expenses paid for him, promotion to a higher position – if there really is anything as a higher position when you're a carpenter..."

"Sasuke would never give in to those values!"

"It's either those values or a free stay in jail, and I can assure you that stay will be a long one," his father spoke smugly. "In the end, it's up to you, Naruto. Should your little boyfriend be rewarded or punished for his... well, _your_ actions?"

For once, Naruto was rendered speechless.

Minato knew he had won. "Now, don't you have a carpenter to break up with, or are you going to hang around here all day?" Naruto slowly paced over to the door and opened it; the sound of the Hokage stacking papers into neat bunches was heard behind him. Just before he could shut the woodwork, he was spoken to again. "You do know that I only want the best for you and help you get out of this problem you've tangled yourself in. You're my son, and I'm your father, and as a matter of fact, I love you very much."

Naruto shot his father an angry glare over his shoulder, and spat out: "If you really loved me so much, we wouldn't be having this 'problem' in the first place."

The maids and butlers of the Hokage mansion never discovered that the supposedly 'nuclear bomb attack' that day was no more than the slamming of a door.

**-SasuNaru-**

Sasuke exhaled shakily for the millionth time that evening, calming his overworking nerves. Reaching out with a steady hand, he flicked on the lighter he was carrying, lighting the last candle placed on the table. He gave it an overall look, deciding he had done a good job. The candles were lit, the table was set, the electric lights were dimmed, and the food was ready, napkins neatly folded... now all that remained was to wait. His lover would be there any minute now.

He had never done anything like this before; and he had never before felt this nervous. Sasuke just didn't get nervous, that's just how it was. Right now he really wished that statement was true. He glanced over at the swan-formed napkin he had used an hour to learn how to fold. Just to make sure the ring wouldn't show, he straightened out the paper once again. As he admired his work, he couldn't help but notice his fingers shaking slightly.

...fuck this nervousness.

Though, in a way, he did have the right to. Unless you were the Suna rock-star Temari no Sabaku, proposing wasn't something you did every day. Yes, Sasuke was indeed going to propose. Perhaps some would say it was a bit too early, and that his timing was not exactly perfect with Naruto going to school soon. And that would probably be in another country, unless Naruto suddenly decided on studying business or economics, which Konoha Uni. excelled at. Though he knew the blond would rather take the medicine studies in Suna – secretly, as his father only approved something along the lines of law or politics.

But, to Sasuke, this was the perfect timing. For, really, who knew the number of perverts out there who'd love to tap the hotness that was his blond? If they were engaged, the wedding could wait until after Naruto finished school, if that was the problem; at least he would have the promise to hold on to. The promise that Naruto would always be his... That's what mattered to him the most. And if there would be desperation present in the picture, he could always ask for a transfer over to a project close to wherever his lover went.

In reality, he had planned on doing it the night before. In his mind, he seemed pretty original. After Naruto had finished using his birthday present, he was going to pop the question while still connected, and once Naruto said 'yes' he'd slip the ring onto his finger and engage him in another, slow round of love making. Hot, sexy, intimate, original... he liked the sound of that. Too bad he hadn't counted on his lover choosing bondage, rending his hands helpless, or the blond falling asleep on top of him after one of his more violent orgasms. Plan-A was failed.

Then, the next morning, he wanted to at least keep his originality intact by proposing while simply embracing his lover. It seemed a bit ironic, seeing how Naruto was looking over college brochures (school being one of his disagreeing arguments), but it would get the point across. So he leaned in, ready for the attack when he noticed his bubbling nervousness. Another reason why he liked plan-A better: sex always helped calming his nerves. And just when he had overcome them, Naruto had to remind himself of the clock...

Once Naruto had left that morning, leaving plan-B in failure, Sasuke immediately started working on plan-C. Swallowing what little pride he had left, he dialled the number of an old school friend of his that he knew would come to his rescue. Haruno Sakura was delighted to help him plan out a proposal, though he couldn't count all the times she had joked around with the "breaking my wife-of-the-world's-hottest-sex-God dream" speech (apparently, she hadn't met Naruto). She was in a happy relationship nowadays, though.

In the end, she had proved to be great help for everything, ranging from food to decoration, and even to his clothes. It had been a very long time since he last wore a suit... his uncle's funeral, if he remembered correctly. And he was darn uncomfortable. He liked walking around half nude, especially on warm workdays or with a certain blond around. He knew for a fact that Naruto absolutely adored the result of his physical labour. During sex, Naruto would always pay extra attention to his well muscled torso, often resulting in erotic massages that Sasuke would say yes to any day (unless he had the opportunity to have his blond tied up, of course).

That was aside the point, though. He had dropped the jacket and loosened the tie the moment Sakura left him on his own. Naruto was called up about an hour ago, and they agreed to meet up at 8. The clock showed 07:53 PM already. Deciding that sitting around like some nervous little school girl wouldn't help him any, Sasuke stood up and walked to the bedroom where act three hopefully would take place. Of course, he wasn't expecting full-blown sex, but at least he expected some cuddling... One thing that hadn't changed about Sasuke over the years was his handbook; the cuddling most people would have in mind was written under 'embracing lightly' in Sasuke's handbook. Every sexually related word always had a rougher meaning. 'Cuddling' in Sasuke's handbook still included rocking, oral, and slow love making.

Sasuke nodded firmly, a wry grin growing on his face. Yes, they'd certainly 'cuddle'.

The opening of the front door and the sound of a familiar voice brought Sasuke's attention back from wonderland, and in seconds he set out to get on with one of the most life-changing moments he'd ever experience.

Naruto was here. Everything was ready.

Light, camera...action.

**-SasuNaru-**

Naruto really considered jumping off a bridge as he walked back to the apartment he and Sasuke shared.

His lover had called him about an hour ago, telling him to meet him at eight – and then he said nothing more. Naruto could only assume Sasuke had stumbled upon a major turn-on and used it as an excuse to have him come over for a round of steamy love making. It wouldn't be a first. Naruto distinctly remembered a time he'd been called over in the middle of Sasuke's work hours. The older man had seemed desperate over the phone, telling him to come quickly, and Naruto truly believed he'd hurt himself or something. Grabbing a first aid kit, he'd hurried over to the construction site – only to find out Sasuke had gotten extremely horny because he had been thinking about the blond while using a nail gun...

...If the bastard had been putting up pictures again, he'd leave him hard and unsheathed.

On the other hand, maybe he'd submit willingly to anything his lover might have in mind. One last night of pleasure with the man he loved couldn't be so wrong. He'd break it to him either when they finished, or perhaps even tomorrow just to enjoy the closeness overnight. Did that make him a selfish person, though? Would he be using Sasuke then, when the man deserved the truth above all else? And when it came down to it, what would he say? Should he lie? Take it nonchalantly, or not hold back a thing?

"_I'm sorry, Sasuke, but my father has a firm hold of my life and I can't do anything about it."_

"_Hey, Sasuke, would you prefer ten rise in salary or ten in jail?"_

"_Sasuke, guess what? I'm engaged! Isn't that cool? Yeah, I know it's not to you, but gee, what does it matter? I mean, you're only the person I love the most in the entire world, but Hinata has the status and the tits."_

He smacked himself mentally. He'd have to say it. He'd have to tell Sasuke the truth.

It was with that determination Naruto opened the door to the apartment, calling out for his lover.

The first thing that hit him as he entered the familiar apartment was the strange atmosphere. The lights were dimmed, giving the recognizable setting a deeper aura. Roses, red in colour, were put up in different places, and petals were laid out to perfect a mesmerizing scene. The air was heavy with the fragrance of strawberries, steak, wine, and then the sent that always calmed his mind whenever it entered his nostrils. The mixed scent of him and Sasuke...

Gulping lightly, not really knowing what the "cloud #9" scenery was all about, Naruto kicked off his shoes and walked further into the apartment. As he reached the main room, he was beyond awed. The table was moved to the windows and neatly set, filled with mouth-watering food and drinks, as well as beautifully folded napkins. He recognized a swan, as well as a napkin rose and a very complicated looking flower. The blond was biting his lip not to burst into tears, or turn into an emotional mess. Sasuke had done all of this for him... why today, of all days?

He debated whether or not to run while he had the chance, but the idea was blown out the window and then flushed down some random toilet when a deep voice spoke up from behind him.

"Naruto," the voice said, and said blond swiftly turned around to meet with the owner. Blue eyes widened in awe, once again. A white shirt framed a marvellously toned body, covering pale skin and sleek muscles, and fine black pants followed strong, muscular legs. Dark tresses were neatly arranged for the occasion, and a gentle, genuine smile was present on the face he'd come to recognize as the one of his lover. Sasuke was more stunning than he could ever remember him to be. The older man continued smiling as he spoke again, "Welcome home."

Naruto shook himself out of the trance, smiling awkwardly at his boyfriend. "I'm home... but what's up with all this? Are you expecting royal visitors or something?" he said, jokingly, effectively hiding his uncertainty.

"Not exactly," Sasuke answered, slowly and elegantly striding over to the blond, bringing him into a gentle embrace while placing a kiss on the teen's brow. When he pulled back, the smile was still present on his well-shaped face. "But when serving you, it might as well have been. On the other hand, you're so much more worth than some royal pain-in-the-ass... I doubt I'd give them the same service."

Naruto couldn't help but smile at the witty praises. They were so like his Sasuke.

"So, if I'm going to serve you," Sasuke continued, directing the blond's attention over at the table. "I suggest we take our seats over here, Princess." Naruto bit back his come-back, replacing it with laughter when his boyfriend picked him up from behind, carrying him all the way to the chair meant for him. He bit his lip not to snort when Sasuke nuzzled his neck as he was skilfully lowered onto the chair. Once in place, Sasuke took his seat opposite of the blond, immediately beginning to cut the streak.

Naruto couldn't remember the last time he'd enjoyed himself that much. Well, perhaps the night before could be to compare, but that didn't include mouth-watering cooking, good liquor, or Sasuke somewhat dressed in a suit. He honestly didn't think his boyfriend capable of making anything pricy _and_ edible, though at times he had his fantasies about Sasuke wearing a tux – but the real-life version made his fantasy seem dull in comparison. The blond had to comment on that, and soon enough they were having a deep conversation concerning Sasuke's hidden dressing, cooking and interior skills (Naruto didn't have to know that the dressing and the decorations were mostly done by female hands, even though Sasuke had his personal signature on everything).

And as they kept talking, laughing, and eating, the lump forming in Naruto's throat grew bigger and bigger. He was feeling guilty for allowing himself to enjoy these last moment, when in the end he'd have to tell the truth and leave. Yet he couldn't help but stay a little longer, just to be there with his Sasuke...

"Alright, I have a few confessions to make," Sasuke announced humorously, and Naruto gave him his full attention. Laughter was still evident in his eyes, hiding the shame they secretly illustrated. The older male cleared his throat. "First of all, I just want to say that you look absolutely stunning tonight."

The blond let a snort escape him, grinning brightly. "A filthy old jacket and a pair of washed out jeans hardly live up to the word 'stunning'. Comparing to what you dug out of the closet..."

"I'm not talking about your choice of clothing, though at least we agree on that being a weak side of yours," Sasuke commented, smile never faltering. Looking deep into cobalt eyes, he continued. "You're stunning no matter what you wear. Of course, you're just as stunning when you wear nothing at all, though that's aside the point."

Naruto's spluttering protest to the last remark only had the raven laughing again. "I'm not the only one who looks good naked, you know..." the blond huffed, not really aware of just what he was implying.

Sasuke smirked. "Which brings me to my next confession," he said, making sure to keep eye contact with his lover. "I really... _despise_ wearing this thing."

Naruto grinned back, immediately catching on. "Then I'd say it would be better if you just... _take it off_."

"I am getting to that," Sasuke assured, letting the genuine smile from before surface again. "But there's something else I've got to take care of first. Look, here..."

With those words, he stood up and picked up the napkin swan on the table, slowly making his way around the table to stand before the man he loved. Taking a deep, shaky breath, he attempted to calm the nerves that were once again building up inside him.

Swallowing, he lifted his gaze to meet with Naruto's, speaking slowly, "You are... the best thing that ever happened to me. And I know I've told you a dozens of times already, how much I love you I mean, but I can't seem to say it enough... I know, pretty original, am I not?" They both chuckled at the light sarcasm in the statement. Sasuke took another breath, lightly clenching the paper swan in his hands. "I've met a lot of people in my life, and I've already told you about the long lines of past... well, of my past. And a lot of these people have walked out of my life because of lies; because they lied about themselves, about things in general. But then... you came along. You were different from all those people, and you still are. You opened up to me completely, and all I had to do was ask... worst of all, you never asked for anything in return, and at times, all I really wanted to do was to make you ask for something... _anything_ to repay the redemption you gave me, simply by being the one person I ever met who actually dared to be themselves."

Naruto slowly lifted his hand to his mouth as his boyfriend spoke those words, biting down on the index finger while staring pleadingly up at the man confessing to him at the very moment. "Please, Sasuke... don't say that..."

"But I will," the older man countered, gently grasping a hold of Naruto's chin with one of his hands. "Because it's true, I will say it. This person you've showed me is someone I really believe I could fall in love with. This person... no, _you_ are someone I believe I could spend a lifetime with... so I..."

Taking that one break, trying to find the fitting line, was the biggest mistake Sasuke made that night. Abruptly, Naruto arose from his chair, stepping out of his lover's reach. Cobalt eyes were staring disbelieving into stunned grey ones, water welling up and dulling the otherwise bright orbs, and he stated quietly, "I... I'm... I-I can't do this."

Turning around, Naruto bolted for the door. It took Sasuke a tenth of a second to comprehend what was happening. He quickly took off after the blond, who was just about to slip his left foot into a random shoe left on the floor when he caught up with him. Grabbing him by the wrist, Sasuke pulled him away from the door, despite screaming protests and yelling. Only when he had a secure grip on both wrists, Naruto calmed down a little; he still refused to look up, though, training his eyes on the floor.

Worriedly, Sasuke tried to make eye contact with the teen. "Naruto... Naruto, look at me," he pleaded, finally succeeding in meeting his lover's gaze. "Tell me what's wrong. Please."

Naruto inhaled shakily. This was it. He'd have to tell the truth now. The one person he couldn't lie to, or even try lying to aside from his father was Sasuke. And Sasuke deserved the truth. Choking a sob that threatened to escape him, he looked regretfully up into worried grey orbs. "I... My father... he knows – about _us_."

Sasuke stared surprised down at his shaking lover. "How... did he...?"

"I told him."

The raven blinked a couple of times, and then sighed deeply, loosening his grip on the blond. "I see... well, it had to be done at one time or another..."

"You don't understand," Naruto said, biting his lip to the point where the skin threatened to break. "Look, when I came home today, my father wasn't too happy, and as it turns out he has kind of... he arranged a marriage for me – which is why I told him," the last part was hurriedly added as a frown appeared on his lover's face. "...and he didn't take that too well. You should stay away from me... for your own safety."

"You know I won't," Sasuke's answer came immediately.

"I know, I told him that," Naruto sighed remorsefully. "But he...he told me he'd have you jailed. Please, Sasuke, just trust me. He'll give you anything – salary, house, paid vacation – and most importantly, you'll be safe. Just...stay away from me."

Sasuke snorted in response. "What does he believe he can have me put in for? Walking half-dressed around my workplace, like every other of my co-workers?"

"Ha-ha, Sasuke. You know what he's talking about," Naruto retorted seriously. "Sexual intercourse with underage citizen, something like that..."

"Hah...That's in the past according to law. You're legal and willing now, aren't you?" Sasuke pointed out.

"My father is willing to bend the law to have you locked up." The explanation brought a silence over the pair. Naruto gave a depressed sigh. "I wouldn't be able to bear it if you got locked up because of something that's partly my fault... I love you too much for that. So, please..."

Naruto didn't get to say more as two strong arms brought him into a tight embrace. He could feel Sasuke's calm heartbeat against his own, more erratic one, and he briefly wondered what Sasuke could be thinking when he managed to stay so calm. A relieved sigh sounded in his ear. "For a second there...I thought you were about to say you didn't love me anymore."

Tears welled up in his eyes again at his lover's confession. He immediately lifted his arms to return the tight embrace, relishing in the warmth of his most precious person, assuring the both of them that such a thing would never happen. He had made a promise – a guarantee – that his love for Sasuke would never extinguish. For a split second, his mind wondered how he ended up so devoted to the man holding him now – Sasuke, the construction worker he coincidently met that spring day more than a year ago. How was it even possible to fall so deep for someone, like that?

Sasuke slowly pulled back a little to smile tenderly down at his lover's disheartening expression, lighting up the mood, if only by a bit. Naruto sent an equally loving smile back to the raven. Though he knew this couldn't last. No matter how much Sasuke loved him, his father wouldn't bash an eyelash when sending him behind the walls. He'd have to leave now, and hope Sasuke understood...

Grey eyes slid to the floor to his right, spotting the crumbled paper swan he'd dropped sometime in his chase after his escaping lover. Sasuke bent down and picked up the swan, unfolding the wings on the back. Naruto stared perplexed at the raven's actions; though his expression morphed into an astonished one when crude fingers fished up a gorgeous gold ring, decorated with three, beautifully engraved diamonds. He gaped as the ring – which must've cost three fortunes, or at least one – was presented to him.

"Oh... Sasu—"

"Marry me." Cobalt eyes widened, staring wary into dark grey eyes. Sasuke was completely serious, gazing affectionately, yet a little anxious down at his stunned lover. He repeated himself. "Naruto... marry me."

Naruto blinked, biting his inner cheek. "But... father, he would—"

"Forget your father," Sasuke interrupted, stepping closer to the blond. "He doesn't have a say in this. This is about you, Naruto – about _us_, and I'm not about to let some old geezer or the just of the entire country get in our way."

"He'll have you locked up, Sasuke..." Naruto spoke warily, but Sasuke blew it off.

"He can try, but even if he did try I'd win with you by my side. Remember though, your father isn't the only one who knows how to pull strings." Sasuke smirked. "I have some neat relations after my uncle. If things get rough, I wouldn't hesitate in calling them up."

"...Sasuke..."

"I love you – more than anything. That's all that matters. So, Naruto... marry me."

The certain tone and the confident expression was more than enough to convince Naruto that Sasuke was being completely truthful. He believed they could make it, which gave the blond less reasons to believe otherwise. The joyful feeling of relief and happiness bubbled up inside him, though instead of grinning for all he was worth like he felt like doing at the moment, he scowled up at the older man.

"You know... you're supposed to ask me to marry you, _properly_. But here you go on demanding a marriage. How insulting," he mocked, taking in Sasuke's perplexed expression. He couldn't help the playful smirk that tugged on his lips next, as he spoke words that awoke nostalgic feelings in both of them. "I guess I could always find some other hot guy to marry me – it would be a great loss, though..."

No more words were needed. Sasuke gently grasped a fine left hand. Kneeling down to the floor, he gently cradled the hand in his own, lifting his head to look Naruto directly in the eyes. A smile tugged at the raven's lips. "Uzumaki Naruto, the most beautiful man to ever walk on earth and into my life... will you marry me?"

And Naruto smiled back. "Yes, I will marry you, Sasuke."

As the ring was slipped onto a delicate finger, Sasuke stood once more, bringing his Naruto – _his fiancé_ – into a slow, loving kiss. After a few moments they parted, and Sasuke couldn't help but dive in for another, earning him an approving moan. Eagerly, he deepened the kiss, groaning lowly as the blond's arms came to rest around his neck. Both knew what they wanted next, as a signature to the contract they just made.

Giving a deep, aroused growl, Sasuke grabbed his lover by the hips, lifting him up. Naruto immediately wrapped his legs tightly around the raven's waist, displaying his willingness as Sasuke pressed his back up against a wall, engaging him in another deep and intimate kiss. Sasuke somewhat managed to clumsily slide his blond's jacket down his shoulders, though it never made it past tan forearms. Acting like a bind, it rendered Naruto's arms helpless as Sasuke worked on his front. He let a soft mewl into the kiss, showing his approval of the unintentional bondage – improvising was always fun.

The kissing session ended, leaving bruised lips in its wake. Sasuke immediately began mouthing whatever skin he could reach, riding up a black t-shirt to caress a tanned chest. He relished in his lover's delightful moans and futile struggles to free his arms. Continuing his voyage over Naruto's lean torso, he made sure to give some extra attention to the blond's overly sensitive nipples – one of the many responsive areas he had discovered over their time together. He made sure to know as much as possible about how to please the love of his life. Occasionally he'd thrust his hips forward to create friction for their growing members. The closeness with his lovers was enough to make him fully erect, and filled with desire.

At a particularly hard thrust, Naruto gasped as he felt the intense pleasure created by the rough force, throwing his head back against the wall behind him. Sasuke immediately picked up on the involuntary invitation and latched himself onto the exposed skin of his blond's throat, nibbling gently at the tender flesh. Hands kept rubbing over fair skin and muscles, kneading at the familiar spots that would make their object of passion let out the most arousing sounds. Every motion, kiss and touch drew out yearning moans and breaths from the blond.

"Naruto," Sasuke breathed out catching his fiancés chin in his hand, gazing intently into vast, cobalt orbs, glazed over with passion, lust, and most importantly, boundless love that promised something eternal. Exhaling pleased, he pressed their foreheads together, making sure to keep the eye contact. "I love you."

A smile reached blue eyes. "I love you, too, my sappy bastard."

"I love you..." the words were repeated, over and over, in-between soft kisses, licks, touches, and any caressing and treasuring the two could possibly bestow upon one another. This was it; this was their moment. Nothing could ruin it, and they'd continue their slow, wholehearted doings, forgetting about anything else, all problems they would be facing. Such things could be dealt with later on. Right now, it was only them: Sasuke and Naruto. No names, just existences that had to be called by something – and once a name is an existence, it suddenly means so much more...

Yet, this serenity was abruptly broken. Just as Sasuke was about to unbutton Naruto's jeans, the front door of their apartment opened up. Two heads whipped around to find the door revealing a person neither of them expected to see in the secret haven they had deemed as their safe-zone. Naruto felt cold dread wash over him, flushing away any other emotion of passion he had been feeling just seconds ago. Cobalt eyes widened visibly as he choked up the only coherent thing he could think of at the moment.

"...Father?"

**-SasuNaru-**

The silence was awkward; especially on Naruto's part. Really, it seemed like the current situation was out of this reality. His father, the man who'd forbidden him from seeing Sasuke at all, had just walked in on them in a very intimate position. The blond could only imagine how it must've looked from his father's point of view. Son pushed up against a wall, hands bound and ravished from head to toe by an unknown man (even though the idea of who it might've been should've been pretty clear) – who would blame Minato for being shell-shocked? He was. The older blond's eyes were just as wide as his younger replica, mouth hanging agape and complexion paling noticeably.

Naruto swallowed dryly as Minato's perplexed expression turned into one of pure anger, disappointment and wrath. He didn't move an inch, though, simply storing up the rage Naruto knew shouldn't be let out.

Glancing warily over at Sasuke (who also had been staring intensely at the country's well-known Hokage), they silently exchanged a few words. Sasuke didn't seem nearly as nervous as Naruto felt, but it was easy to see that the construction worker wasn't exactly calm either. The two lovers skilfully untangled themselves; Naruto was let down to touch the floor again, immediately pulling down his t-shirt while Sasuke straightened his own outfit.

The awkwardness continued as the two parts stared warily at one another. Naruto was completely stunned, and Sasuke really didn't know what to say to the parent of his lover ("Thank you for making him" or something?). Minato broke the silence.

"What... the fuck is going on here?" he snarled, keeping his cool as he glared at the pair that still hadn't moved away from the other.

Naruto gulped, trying to put up smiling facade. "Oh. Um... father, how nice to see you... here," he laughed nervously, gaze switching between his composed lover and fuming father. "Uh, well, this is—"

"—I'm Sasuke," Sasuke interrupted, stepping forth. Naruto blinked at the calmness in his lover's voice as he spoke. The raven continued, "I'm Naruto's... boyfriend of one and a half year. I'm pleased to finally meet with his father; the Hokage-sama."

Naruto sighed in relief, inwardly. Sasuke didn't mention the whole engagement they'd just been through, which would've made this a hell of a lot worse.

"Oh, I know who you are," Minato growled dangerously low, glaring daggers at the raven who didn't flinch as he was hit by the scorning stare. "You... you are the low-life carpenter who has been tricking my son into participating in... in such _vulgar _acts that shouldn't be spoken of – since when he was _sixteen!_ You are the man I should have locked up and ruined for touching my son in inappropriate ways! You are the _fucking pedophile I should have_—"

"Dad, stop it!!" Naruto interrupted as Minato was about to advance towards Sasuke who still remained cool and composed where he stood. Stepping between his lover and his father, the blond glared vigorously at his older replica. "We've been through this. I've already told you, Sasuke has done nothing wrong, and he didn't _trick _me into anything!"

"Yes, we've been through this," Minato agreed, staring degradingly at his son. "And from what I remember, we agreed that you'd tell your little boyfriend that you are through – and here I find you sucking each other's face off! Tell me, how did you misinterpret such a simple order? Did he force you, again?!"

"Sasuke never forced me!" Naruto snapped back.

"Then what was that back then?! Don't tell me he isn't forcing you into anything when he's... he's tying you up!"

"That's called light bondage, father! Most couple's have such sexual fetishes. Though you wouldn't know about that, would you!"

"Such rudeness... your mother would be rolling in her grave if she'd heard you speak like that, young man!"

"She'd be rolling out of her grave and walking dead among the living if she ever found out about how you're treating me, trying to control my every action like some fucking dictator!!"

"Why you— I'm only doing what's best for you, Naruto!"

"If I may," Sasuke spoke up, squeezing his lover's shoulder gently to stop him from arguing any further. That simple touch was all needed to shut the blond up. Minato scrunched his nose at the gesture, obviously not liking it at all. Grey eyes met with raging cobalt. "I believe this discussion should wait – at least until you've made an attempt to become acquainted with me. I'm sure we could sit down for a cup of tea, or coffee if you—"

"I will _not_ sit with the likes of _you!_"

Naruto scowled at his father's childish rudeness, half tempted to comment on just that. "You should be glad Sasuke actually offered to sit with the likes of _you!_ You should—"

"Naruto, that's enough," Sasuke spoke, taking a hold of the blond in an attempt to calm him down. Naruto sighed deeply at the light embrace, turning his head to look apologetically at his lover. Sasuke simply smiled back at him. All the while, Minato was watching the exchange, fury boiling up inside him.

Naruto sighed miserably. "Sasuke… I'm sorry about this…"

A tender glint shone in said raven's eyes. "There's nothing to be sorry about," he assured, pressing his lips affectionately against a soft forehead, calming his lover. Naruto let his shoulders relax as he leaned into the comforting touch. Only the reminding thought of his father still being in the room kept him from replacing his forehead with his lips…

But Minato had already seen enough.

Naruto let out a startled yelp as he was brutally ripped out of his lover's hold. Minato had a strong grip on his bicep, forcing him to face the older blond's wrathful expression. "You're coming home with me _now_," he snarled, then turned his glare to a perplexed Sasuke. "And _you_…" he hissed, eyes narrowing into slits. "You're staying away from my son."

Within seconds, Naruto found himself violently pulled out and away from the apartment, unable to even look at Sasuke a last time. Of course, attempts were made to wrench out of the bruising grip on his arm, but they all proved futile. His father was a strong man, and being stunned by the shock of what just happened didn't help him any. But he knew one thing for sure, as he felt the band of now warm metal around his finger; his father couldn't see the ring now. Cautiously, and perhaps a little hesitantly, he slid the ring off of his finger, one-handed pocketing the treasured jewellery.

His head felt heavy on his shoulders, and he barely noticed that he was pushed inside a car waiting for them down at the parking lot. The driver greeted him, but he couldn't even manage a nod in reply as the door was shut on his side.

Minato huffed as he seated himself in the backseat besides his son. Cobalt eyes stared disapprovingly as his slumped form. Clearing his throat, the older blond casually asked; "So, have you been looking at the brochures I gave you?"

_Have you been looking at the brochures...? _Naruto raised his head and glared dully at his father. He had just practically ripped him out of his lover's embrace, and now he actually dared to switch the subject to college? Naruto didn't even try to form a response. His head was spinning wildly with though, mostly on how and where he was to meet Sasuke again, now that his father knew about their apartment...

"...how?" Naruto asked instead, eying the older blond suspiciously. "How did you know about that place...?"

Minato snorted. "You didn't honestly believe I would send you by yourself to... to such a person after what you told me. Even if you had followed my instructions, who would guarantee me that he wouldn't force himself upon you by blind anger over loss of control?" Naruto was half tempted to comment on that part; _Anger over loss of control, like you displayed? _"I followed you to make sure you'd remain unharmed. When you didn't come down for more than half an hour, I went to look for you. And when I arrived... oh, God, who knows what acts that person might've engaged you in if I had arrived moment later? Absolutely horrendous..."

By now, Naruto had stopped even trying to make his father understand that no force was used between him and Sasuke. Rather, he felt disappointed that his father went as far as to follow him just to make sure he wouldn't stay with Sasuke. If only he'd come in a little sooner... but at least, his father hadn't walked in later on. The situation could've been much more complicated, especially if Minato had found them while he had Sasuke's cock up his ass. But judging by the way the older blond had gone about dragging him away from the raven left Naruto almost wishing he had seen that – just so he could rub it in his face.

He was loved. And now his father was trying to take everything away from him.

"...why can't you see?"

The whisper was quiet, overruled by the humming of the car. Minato didn't hear it, and nor did he see what his son wanted him to. He never did.

The younger blond let his head rest numbly against the cold surface of the car window. He absentmindedly noticed it had started to rain.

**-SasuNaru-**

It was truly of beautiful handcraft. He let his little finger caress the smooth surface of the band, then sliding inside, feeling for the small letters engraved into the gold. He smiled a little, knowing that they were still there. That alone gave him a sliver of hope, yet – as the days grew faint and many – the small hope was slowly dissolving into darkness.

A defeated sigh left his mouth, and he rolled over on his bed.

The wedding was to be announced in two days time, and he had yet to see Sasuke. After that night, Minato hadn't let him out of the house for days, and when he finally got to go outside he had to be accompanied by someone his father trusted to all times. Minato wanted to make sure he wouldn't be running back to his lover again. He had even taken his phone to make sure he'd have no way of contacting anyone!

"Fucking bastard..." he mumbled, rolling onto his stomach again, continuing to study the beautiful ring. At the moment, it was the only thing he had from Sasuke, aside from a pair of way too big boxers he had stashed in his closet.

Abruptly, his door was thrown up by someone who didn't even bother knock. Panicked, he stuffed the ring underneath the pillow before turning around to meet – as expected – his father. For some reason, Minato seemed extremely stressed, and perhaps a little angered as he walked up to him.

"Naruto," he spoke, voice dangerously low. Naruto stared lazily back. "I've just been on the phone with Uchiha Fugaku, and he spoke about something _very _intruding." Minato exhaled heavily. "Apparently, inside sources of his has been observing someone who looks very much like Uzumaki Naruto spending his time sneaking in and out of a hut on the construction site for the new Regional Art Building over the last year since _before _the election."

Naruto blinked surprised. Uchiha Fugaku was the CEO of the nation's second greatest company. It was only natural for him to want to do business with his father, but this was... different. "...and?"

"And that means Fugaku has exposed whatever you've been keeping up with!"

"They've seen me visiting the workplace. No big deal. It's not like they can tell anything out of that without solid evidence," Naruto commented, knowing exactly who his father was suspecting.

"They've seen you _leave _the site together with one of the workers. And at one time, seen you leave with different clothing than when you arrived. He has photographic evidence."

Cobalt eyes widened, thinking back to his fetish for wearing Sasuke's clothing. Had they been watched all this time? He looked warily at his father. "Wait, how could you know that what he says is true?"

"That's a chance I'm not willing to take," Minato explained, sighing again. "In exchange for keeping his trap shut, he wants you to marry his son."

Naruto was about to mention that he was already in an arranged engagement, but his father beat him to the punch.

"I've already talked this through with Hiashi, and he understands perfectly well. If something like that came out, the Hyuugas would also be harmed. We came to an agreement with Fugaku," he said, his face contorting into an angry scowl. "You will have the final say in this."

Naruto blinked again, now honestly surprised. He was actually given a choice, for once. That was definitely a first.

"Tomorrow, we have arranged to meet here in the mansion. You will meet with both of your alternatives and have the chance to talk before you choose," Minato explained, still scowling. "Either you will marry Hyuuga Hinata as planned, or Uchiha Itachi. Now all that's left is your decision."

_**End Part 2**_

**A/N: Okay! So that's it (for now). I'm not quite sure when I'll be able to write chapter three as I have chapter nine for "WTF ILU" to write, as well as one last project in social studies... and I have an exam tomorrow... in mathematics. Sigh... Oh, well. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some cramming to do...**

**Reviews are appreciated, though not required! *bows* (_ _)**

**-TKCat**


	3. Part 3

**Guarantee**

**A Naruto Three-Shot by TKCat**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: SasuNaru**

**Genre: Romance, General**

**Warnings: Yaoi (M/M), Shoen-Ai (BL), Lemons, OOC, Age Gaps**

**Beta'ed by: [Unbeta'ed]**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything related to the series/show**

**A/N: And here comes the third and final part of "Guarantee"! Now, to be completely honest, I'm a little modest. About all of you came with such amazing praises, expecting some gigantic plot-twist that would make this story stand out... while in reality, most of the readers of part one almost had me all figured out that early. *sigh* For that, I'm sorry, but this story really was meant to be predictable...**

**To be honest, the lemon in part one was the one thing that actually inspired me to write this. I was watching my bookcase (just in case it would grow legs and start walking) when my mind started wandering to just how the thing was made... which made me think of carpenters... and those small huts they work in...For some reason, I started thinking about food... and then my hunger for SasuNaru... you do the math.**

**ALSO! This part is dedicated to the one and only **_**Acire-chan!!! (AKA:**_**Gothic Anime Lover**_**)**_** Reasons on the bottom...**

**Now, thank you all for reading! And now enjoy the last part of "Guarantee"!**

**-Guarantee-**

**Part 3**

Naruto didn't bother to straighten out the curves of his shirt. Nor did he mind that his pants weren't the slacks a maid had presented to him this morning, but rather a pair of fitting and more comfortable jeans. Minato had strictly told him to look presentable; slick his hair, iron his clothes, have his shoes polished and such thing. Naruto let his hair remain in its messy tresses, ignored the wrinkles on his clothing and dropped out on the business-shoes in favour for a pair of familiar sneakers. It was not like the appearance mattered at the moment – no matter what he looked like; he couldn't go without the decision today.

The folks were all waiting for him downstairs, but he was still thinking over his choice.

He knew who Uchiha Itachi was, after reading multiple magazines and articles concerning the man. If you lived in Konoha and didn't know who the son of Uchiha Fugaku was, you might as well have been born yesterday. Naruto certainly wasn't. Itachi was hot, no doubting it, and the scowling look he always wore gave him an extremely dominant aura – and it reminded him a little of Sasuke. Actually, the whole man reminded him a little of Sasuke. They had the same scowling eyes, the same pale complexion, and the same dark hair, probably similar bastard personalities; the major difference was their body type. Itachi was tall, and perhaps a little lean, but he didn't show of the same unique structure his Sasuke had. In the end, he wasn't a bad choice at all – what bothered him the most was that the man was thirty years old...

Sure he liked older men (apparently), and Itachi was a bit of a Sasuke-look-alike, but thirty was starting to get a little out of hand (even though Itachi didn't look the part – rather something around the mid-twenties). And in the end, was a Sasuke-look-alike really what he was hoping for?

Hinata wasn't too shabby either; a lot of men would've died for a chance with her. Women would gladly kill (perhaps those men who'd willingly die) for her flawless complexion and over developed body parts. And he already knew her. There'd be no awkwardness, and she'd understand his dislike for proximity at once.

Sighing heavily, he reached for the nightstand where he picked up and pocketed his engagement ring from Sasuke. Silently, he prayed that somehow it would provide him with something positive today. All that was left now was to speak with Hinata and Itachi. Then he'd see. If Itachi proved to be just as much of a prick as the pictures showed, he had no interest in choosing him. Though he'd rather not have to choose either of them...

Downstairs, three respective fathers were represented, as well as the female of the agreement. Hinata was seated nervously in a comfy and classic looking chair, watching as her father conversed with the Hokage and Uchiha Fugaku. Both her father and Fugaku had confident expressions, triumph already clear in their eyes, while the Hokage stood a little apart from them, only answering questions as necessary. He seemed stressed out, irritated and angry.

She felt a little sorry for him, knowing he had to go through all this because of some business deal he had with the Uchihas in the past – that was what she was told, anyway. She wondered how her rival would fare with her beloved, and when Itachi would actually arrive. And where was Naruto anyway? Sighing quietly, she sent a small hope up the Heavens, praying that her love since first sight would chose her, someone he knew, over a hot, though complete stranger – even though he was pushed into this.

Fugaku chuckled victoriously as he watched the so-called "competition" twiddle her finger nervously where she sat. Even for a man like him, in his older years, it was easy to see that the girl was all looks and zero confidence. Glancing over at the pale eyed father, he voiced his comment. "Looks like this race is already run, Hiashi-san. Sweet little Hinata-san won't be able to stand a chance against Itachi."

Hiashi snorted, looking back just as victoriously. "My Hinata is the desire of the country's male population. Anything young Naruto-kun should be looking for in a wife is in her."

"That's where you are wrong, my friend," the Uchiha stated, a content look on his face.

Hiashi raised an eyebrow, staring at the other with his pupil-less eyes. "And why is that?" he questioned.

"Uzumaki is indeed the son of his mother," Fugaku explained, gaining a distant look in his dark eyes. "Let me tell you; people of the Uzumaki heritage need _dominance _over anything else when they look for a spouse. For them, beauty is only a positive addition. Having a beautiful and handsome spouse is always a desire, but more than anything, they need someone to control their spirit – calm them down and rile them up. Isn't that right, Hokage-sama?"

Minato snorted at the smug smirk the senior sent his way. A frown marred his face. He never liked talking about his deceased wife.

Fugaku merely chuckled at the younger man's behaviour, directing his smirk at Hiashi. "And Itachi was born with the ability to dominate in his blood. Additionally, Itachi is the perfect combination of beauty and intelligence; the perfect match for Minato's son. He'll be drawn in at first sight. And as far as I see, your daughter isn't... too confident."

The Hyuuga growled at the remark. "If it's a question of dominance, I always have a nephew who'd gladly step in for Hinata if needed."

Hinata gasped silently from her seat, silently wishing her father hadn't said it like that. She knew he was trying to buy the upper hand, but she'd rather not have Neji drawn into it all. She knew for a fact that Neji had envied her green when it was decided that she would marry Naruto. Her cousin had been very... attracted to the blond, even though she was the only one who took notice. If he was to replace her, he'd rub it in her face the rest of her life.

Fugaku still hadn't lost his triumphant look. "Oh? Losing confidence in your daughter so easily?" he mocked.

Hiashi chose to ignore the remark. "You shouldn't be speaking so highly of your son when he has yet to arrive. Tell me, did you really trust him to come here by himself?"

"He will come," Fugaku simply stated.

Now it was Hiashi's turn to be confident. "Are you really so sure about that? The last time I read the tabloids, Uchiha Itachi was in a stable and serious relationship. Am I to assume that it is already over?"

Fugaku growled darkly. "You'd be amazed if you were to know what I would do for the sake of the family."

Hiashi was about to give another comment when he was stopped by Minato. The Hokage was looking over at the stairs where his son came walking down. Everyone directed their attention the handsome young man who was slowly descending the marble stairs of the mansion. One look at him would make you see the word "gorgeous" in an even more angelic light, concealing the less than presentable outfit he was wearing. Blond, vivid hair almost sparkled as it reflected the light bouncing upon it. The same could be said for the deep, cobalt eyes he sported. Caramel skin and soft features revealed a perfect mix of father and mother. Beautiful and prestigious – was there really a question on whether or not two of the strongest clans in the country wanted him related?

"Naruto, finally," Minato greeted, a smile plastered on his face. His son scowled at the falseness only he could see behind the smile that had everyone else fall in love with the man. Minato paid it no mind, resting a hand on his shoulder once he came down the last of the marble steps. "Now, let me introduce you to our guests."

Naruto plastered on his own feigned smile as he was presented to some of the country's most powerful men. He simply nodded to Hiashi, as they had met before under certain circumstances. He smiled sadly over at Hinata, knowing that she was probably forced into this thing, too. She waved timidly back at him, smiling shyly as a red blush tinted her cheeks. Then he stood before a man he hadn't seen other than in the tabloids – yet, somehow, there was something awfully familiar about him, like there was something of the man he had seen somewhere before. Those cold, piercing eyes... that confident look...

Wrinkled, yet strong, pale hands took a hold of his, shaking it firmly. "Uchiha Fugaku," the man spoke.

Naruto smiled falsely again. "Uzumaki Naruto. It's a pleasure to meet you Uchiha-san."

Fugaku chuckled in return. "The pleasure is mine, Naruto-kun. And please, call me Fugaku." The blond nodded before looking around the room. An important detail hit him. Three fathers, as well as one possible spouse were present... but where was Itachi?

Noticing his son's questioning stare, Minato cleared his throat. "It seems like Itachi-kun will be arriving a little late... though that shouldn't be a problem. We'll just start without him, and then I'll have Iruka-san direct him to my study when he arrives."

Just as they were about to leave the hall, Iruka came into the room, a gentle expression on his face. He bowed to the guests before directing his attention to the lord of the household. "Hokage-sama, you have a visitor."

Fugaku's expression immediately lit up, and Minato nodded, understanding. "That must be Itachi-kun... send him in."

The brunet butler was a little tentative. "Um, Hokage-sama... the visitor is not Uchiha Itachi."

Everyone looked curiously at the butler. Minato sighed. "Then tell him I'm busy. We're awaiting Itachi-kun only, everyone else is to leave."

"He said it's important and that he wouldn't leave before he had a word with you..."

"Then let him wait. I cannot afford to waste time when I have such matters at hand—"

"Not even for an old friend, sempai?"

All eyes were directed at the door Iruka had come out from, and at the man who stood there, leaning against the doorframe lazily. He was handsome, probably in the middle of his thirties, though strangely clothed in a business suit with a mismatching scarf covering the lower parts of his face. His eyes were dark in colour, yet shone with humour and intelligence of a long life. Silvery-white hair stood up to all sides, giving him a pretty immature impression, despite his knowing eyes.

Naruto blinked confusedly as he studied the man. Who was he, and why was he referring to his dad as his sempai?

"Kakashi," Minato suddenly acknowledged, breaking the silence that had formed. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, just a favour for a friend of mine," Kakashi replied, and then glanced smugly over at the butler who had been staring at him like everyone else. "Though I can think of other things, now that I'm here..."

Naruto almost snorted loudly as the faces of all the people present twisted into disturbed expressions at the man's rudeness. Even Iruka was spluttering red, as well as Hinata who hid her face by turning away a little. Minato was the first one to snap out of it. "Well, as you can see, I'm busy—"

"Oh, no need to be sorry," Kakashi said light-hearted, making the older men gasp. That man had just cut off the Hokage in the middle of a sentence! Kakashi, however, kept on smiling as he directed his attention to the other people of the room. "I have some business with these people, too. Well, I guess a proper introduction is in turn..."

"I know who you are," Hiashi spoke up, staring coolly at the man. "You're Hatake Kakashi – CEO of the Sharingan Corps." Naruto now stared owlishly at Kakashi. This man... this shabby looking guy was the CEO of the country's greatest company? How could that be...? Looking around the room, he noticed he wasn't the only one to be surprised, but Fugaku was probably more surprised than all of them put together. That was... weird.

"Ma, you're making me blush, Hiashi-san," Kakashi said, waving in mock embarrassment over at the Hyuuga clan chief. "But I can't take the honour having that role; I simply do the work...though the real deal should be arriving very soon, now."

"What...!" Fugaku suddenly exclaimed, making everyone direct their attention at him. The senior looked disbelieving, and perhaps a little scared at Kakashi. "You mean... he is...?"

Kakashi smiled. "Why don't you ask him yourself?" He looked down on the Rolex he had on his arm. "He should be here in about twenty-three seconds, and counting..."

Unconsciously, the whole room held their breath as the clock counted down. Naruto was a little humoured at their reactions; he personally didn't find meeting another CEO to be such a big deal when already having two others there. Sending another glance around the room, he saw this as his chance to get away – sneak upstairs and climb out the window, and then... then he'd find a phone and call Sasuke, meet him someplace, and perhaps go away for a week or so. Maybe to the southern parts of the country, where they could enjoy the sun, bath in the ocean instead of some city dam... and he'd have an excuse to walk around half naked with his lover 24/7. Yes, that would be perfect. Sort of like an early honeymoon.

Best of all, he'd be away from his father.

Just as he made it to the top of the stairs unnoticed, slipping around the corner and out of sight, the door creaked open. He heard several gasps, as well as his father's rude exclamation of "_You!!_" which made him believe the person was another of the old geezers his father had known once. But, damn, now he'd have to hurry – they'd realize he was gone if greetings were to be made.

Fishing up the ring from his pocket, he slipped it onto his ring finger, kissing it softly while praying for good fortune. That's when a familiar voice stopped him dead in his tracks. Cobalt eyes widened in recognition... The deep, slightly ragged tone played out as music in his ears. _This voice..._

"Good afternoon, my gentlemen, my lady. I'm sorry for keeping you waiting."

_...Sasuke?!_

Naruto immediately turned on his heels, slowly edging around the corner to make sure his ears didn't deceive him. At first glance, a sting of disappointment hit him as he couldn't spot the raven anywhere among the suit clad men, but as soon as he thought back to the last night he'd seen his lover, Sasuke was easy to spot in the crowd. And, indeed, standing by the door in a grey business suit and _with a tie _was none other than his bastard. But what was he doing here...?

As always, a confident smirk was one his face as he addressed his onlookers. Grey eyes were directed at a perplexed Fugaku as he spoke now. "Itachi won't be able to make it. I just went to see him off on a trip to Suna with his lover."

"Sasuke—" Fugaku spoke, obviously about to say something when Minato's wrathful voice filled the room.

"_You!!_" he shouted – a repeat from before Sasuke started speaking – pointing accusingly at the familiar raven. "What the hell do you think you're doing in my house?! And talking to Fugaku—was this all a set up?! Answer me!!"

Fugaku immediately pledged his innocence, confused by whatever the Hokage was shouting about, while Sasuke sent a calm smirk Minato's way. "Of course it was."

The Hokage's face was now red with furry as he glared wrathfully between the two males. "Fugaku, what the heck is this about?! All along, you've been working with the man who's responsible for... for _this!!_"

"I swear, Minato, I have _not_—"

"Spare me for the excuses!!" Minato bellowed, glaring at the Uchiha CEO with all he was worth. "How dare you insult me by going behind my back with this...this lousy _carpenter!_"

At this statement, Kakashi's interest arose. "Hm, if I may, sempai, I believe you should address the CEO with a little more respect." At the Hokage's widened eyes, Kakashi smiled brightly, directing his hands over at Sasuke. "Meet Uchiha Sasuke, CEO of the Sharingan Corps, and also my employer."

Naruto couldn't help the gasp that escaped him, though luckily it was drowned in the gasps of the rest of the room. _CEO...? Uchiha...?! What the heck is he... what?!_ Though the name would explain his likeness to Itachi and Fugaku, this was just ridiculous. His Sasuke... Sasuke was a construction worker – your average, low-life citizen who strived for a salary every month; not some high, prestigious company leader in disguise. Unless... Had he been lied to?

Minato was probably the most perplexed of them all. His normal controlling aura was reduced drastically as he stuttered out a response. "You... it can't possibly be that..." he looked warily between Kakashi and the newly announced Uchiha.

A humoured glint crossed Sasuke's eyes. "Kakashi here should be able to explain it to you all. I'm just here to pick up my property... no, my _fiancé_."

While the Hyuugas let out surprised gasps, Fugaku's expression seemed to light up at the proclamation. "Itachi isn't coming... and you show up. Sasuke, could it be that you—"

"No," the raven answered bluntly, frowning at the senior. "I'm not accepting any of those apologies of your. Like I said, I'm only here to pick up my future husband."

"B-but you... Showing up here in Itachi's place..."

"It was never my brother's place to begin with, _father_," Sasuke spoke, making the senior frown in confusion. "Like I said, this was a set up. And now that I'm done here, I have other business to take care of. Also, Kakashi will remain to fill you in on a thing or two. All you need to know from me is that I'm walking out of here victorious. Because..."

The whole room watched as Sasuke lifted his gaze, and then directed their attention on the same spot; on the top of the stairs, and at the corner. There was nothing there. They all looked questioningly at the youngest Uchiha, perplexed to see a small smile growing on his lips. Then he spoke.

"Naruto... I know you're there. Come out, already."

There was silence for another moment, until a foot stepped out from behind the corner, slowly followed by the rest of the person standing behind there. No one had really realized that the blond had disappeared and was a little shocked to see him up there, staring cautiously down at the youngest Uchiha. They saw him drop his head a little before he hurriedly made his way down the stairs, towards Sasuke who was ready to catch an almost certainly slipping blond – or embrace his lover if he actually made it down the stairs with that speed.

As Naruto stepped down from the last step, the last mentioned case was open, yet no one had expected the Hokage's son to send a well-aimed punch to the Uchiha's face. "Dead uncle my _ass!_" he exclaimed, about to send another one flying when Sasuke recovered and pulled the fuming blond closer to his body, immobilizing his arms by trapping them between them. That didn't stop the blond from furiously pounding on his chest and continuing his angry rambling. "Fucking _bastard _– you _lied _to me!"

Sasuke sighed, not really miserably or nonchalantly. "You know I'd never lie to you intentionally—"

"But you still lied to me!" Naruto cut him off, still hammering out his anger on the Uchiha who didn't seem bothered at all. "You told me nothing about this! You told me you were a freaking construction worker, and then you come in here as an all almighty fucking company president!! Fucking lying bastard! I hate you, I hate you – I _hate_ you!!"

Naruto cut his rambling short when Sasuke caught his hand in a secure grip. He glared up at the proclaimed _Uchiha_, who was smirking down at him. That same confident smirk he always wore when he knew he had won. That confident smirk that made excited shivers run through the blond, whether he liked it or not. Naruto couldn't help the slight flush that came over him as Sasuke leaned in closer, saying: "I don't believe you."

Blue eyes blinked once; then twice, and then once more. "Eh?"

"I don't believe you," Sasuke repeated, his grip on his hand tightening slightly. "I don't believe that you really hate me as much as you say. If you did..."

He lifted their entwined hands up for the blond to see. The two different complexions crashed marvellously against each other, balancing the other, creating an amazing contrast. And there, on the index finger of the darker hand shone the diamonds of a beautifully crafted ring, reflecting the light of the room the same way the man wearing them did.

The smirk on Sasuke's face slowly softened into a genuine smile. "If you did, you wouldn't be wearing this, would you?"

"Ah..." Naruto said dumbfounded, even though he saw the logic behind the statement. No matter what he had just said, he still didn't feel disgusted by the fact that he was in the embrace of the man he'd just said all those things about. Nor did he feel revulsion at the ring he was freely wearing – the ring that in a way marked him as Sasuke's. In all honesty, he felt content more than anything.

Sasuke merely smiled wryly at the calculating look the blond gave their hands, trying to reason with the simple truth of it all. The dobe would soon realize there was nothing left to reason with, but if they didn't get going soon there'd be more questioning. He didn't have the time, or the patience for questioning now. Tugging Naruto closer, placing his lips on the younger man's ear, he whispered three simple, yet meaningful words.

"Run for it."

Cobalt eyes blinked puzzled. "Wha— No, wait you—_whoa!!_" Naruto didn't get to say more before he was harshly tugged along by a smirking raven.

Sasuke sent Kakashi an approving nod which was returned by a playful wink, and then waved his hand in a swift "goodbye" for the rest of the crowd before continuing out the door he had entered through, dragging a bewildered blond behind him.

Fugaku and Hiashi stared disbelieving at the unfolding scene, Iruka glanced petrified between the fleeing couple and stunned Hokage, and Hinata was blushing redder than a strawberry after having seen her beloved so intimately close to another – much _older_ – man. Minato finally snapped out of it as he realized what was happening, and was about shout for his son to get back into the house.

But Sasuke and Naruto were already out of sight.

Just as an even more enraged Hokage was about to sprint out the door and after the two, it was slammed shut right in his face. Looking sideways, he glared wrathfully up at the culprit; Kakashi smiled merrily in return. This could be interesting. Addressing the whole room, he laughed softly and spoke:

"So… explanation, was it?"

**-SasuNaru-**

Naruto exhaled contently as he leaned his head on the warm shoulder of his fiancé. The low humming of the car and the hushed traffic from the outside were the only sounds to be heard – not counting their steady breathing. His ring-bearing hand rested underneath Sasuke's pale one, relishing in the warmth the hand gave of. Crude, pale fingers were drawing soft circles on his thigh; a gentle, yet intimate caress the blond enjoyed to the fullest. Sasuke knew exactly what would calm him down – just like he knew what would rile him up.

To finally be with Sasuke again, after such a rough week, was the greatest relief Naruto had ever felt. Judging by his lover's unusually peaceful expression, the feeling was mutual.

He had been surprised, and perhaps a little annoyed, when Sasuke had dragged him off without as much as saying goodbye to the people in there – not even to his own _family_. But as they reached the front yard, speeding towards a car that stood waiting for them, Naruto had to admit he hadn't ever had the guts to actually run out on his father – and God be damned, he enjoyed it! Sure, he had the fantasies, but actually making a run for it, feeling the adrenalin pumping in his blood, was much better than any fantasy could make it. He had fun.

Once they were seated in the backseat, the driver had taken off, obviously knowing where they were headed. Sasuke had most likely told him. Laughing breathlessly, he had let his head fall to rest on a broad shoulder, resting his hands on his thighs. Sasuke immediately put his hand over his, holding it in a reassuring grip.

They had kept the position for a while now, simply basking in the relief of having the other close once more. To Naruto, it felt like he had been under water for too long, chained to the floor by strong shackles. And could now finally come up to the surface and breathe in the only thing he needed to live; which in this case was Sasuke. It was like he hadn't realized that he had slowly, although surely, been suffocating in his father's grip, and then Sasuke had come along, reminding him just why he kept on fighting.

No words were exchanged – no words were needed. But Naruto had to admit that even in the serene relief they shared, something was still bothering him. Like how they ended up here. How Sasuke had gone all fairytale on him and showed up as a frog-turned-prince… a very handsome frog, mind you.

"We're here."

Looking up, Naruto noticed the car had stopped. He had absently believed that they'd go on forever, driving around aimlessly – but of course Sasuke wanted to bring him somewhere. His lover was smiling down at his perplexed expression as he opened the door and climbed out before holding it for the blond. As he stepped out of the car, Naruto immediately recognized their apartment block. Sasuke started walking and motioned for him to follow.

They walked in silence up to their floor, the iron staircases clanging under their weight. It was a comfortable silence, though. Naruto smiled as Sasuke clenched his hand around his. They stopped in front of a familiar front door; the number '9' briefly crossing the blond's mind. Sasuke fumbled a little with the lock; after a few seconds the door gave in to the home's master.

As they entered Naruto briefly though of how clean the apartment was. Sure, with Sasuke being a bit of a neat freak it was always a little 'clean' but he had never seen the man actually clean anything. And after the mess they left that night, he highly doubted Sasuke would take to cleaning it all up, dust off their belongings _and _give the floor a proper all-over with a cleaning mop.

But then again, what did he really know about Sasuke anymore? For all he knew, the man had called up some cleaning service and had the job done for him. It's not like he _didn't _have the money, being a _CEO_…

Cobalt eyes narrowed at the thought as he watched Sasuke slip out of his shoes. The man immediately stripped himself of the fine grey jacked and practically jerked off the tie before he carelessly let them slide to the floor. Naruto swallowed a little as he observed his lover. That was more like his Sasuke. That thought made him doubt even more what he was to believe…

Who was, in fact, Sasuke? Who was actually the man he had called his lover for the past year – and _fiancé _for the past days?

As Sasuke proceeded to walk further into the apartment, Naruto cleared his throat. The older man turned his head and looked questioningly at him. "You know," the blond said, narrowing his eyes a little. "It's true that I don't hate you… but I'm still mad at you."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, turning around fully. "Why is that?"

Naruto gave an irritated sigh. "Don't 'why is that' me. You've been telling me you were a carpenter, that your uncle died and gave you the money, and all this time you've been the company president of the company presidents. And now you're asking me why I'm mad at you?"

Sasuke let out a humoured chuckle, to which Naruto growled in annoyance. Leaning against the wall, the raven spoke. "Ah, that..."

"Don't talk about it as if it's nothing!" the blond spluttered, eyes still narrowed.

"I'm sorry," Sasuke said, smile replaced by a more serious look. "I guess you want explanations."

Naruto huffed. "Wow, great discovery, _mister president_."

The comment was a little off-handed. Sasuke brushed it off, and took a breath. "The truth is... there _is _a dead uncle in the play," he started off, but hesitated a little before continuing. "Though that comes in a little later on... I guess it kind of started when I was sixteen and still in high school."

Naruto nodded slightly, remembering the age difference of a decade. When Sasuke was sixteen, he was still a six years old. And that was when he lost his mother to the battlefield. That was the year the war ended.

The raven observed the slight grief that crossed the blond's face in worry. "You probably know that's the year the war ended... At the time, I was simply the son of one of the country's most powerful men. I grew up with the goal of outsmarting my brother somehow and become the head of the Uchiha Corp. That was the plan... at least until that one trip to the countryside we took with school." Sasuke paused here, sighing before continuing. "We got to see some of the damage done to a few small towns by enemy troops that had somehow gotten further into the county than expected. Some houses were completely ruined, while others were like large, burnt coals."

Naruto gulped as he could imagine what it must've been like, driving along the edge of a war zone. Surely, it must've been a tad traumatizing to see such horrid damage done not so close to what he called home. Sasuke chuckle deeply. The blond lifted his head, giving a look of puzzlement at the sound. "What?"

"No, nothing," Sasuke denied, though he still had a smug look on his face. Naruto glared him into answering. "I was just thinking about how I and your father aren't all that different."

Naruto glared harder. "Don't say that! You are a billion times better than him!"

Sasuke chuckled again. "Maybe... Maybe not. But we kind of share a few common goals." The blond raised an eyebrow at the statement. "One of them is keeping you safe..." Naruto winced at that; it went ignored. "...but we also want to rebuild the country. My father would probably jump in joy if I decided to become a politician and fight with words for the good of the country – or the good of the business, if it could be helped. That's how you build a country: promise the people new homes, schools, hospitals... And in return, the people love you for what you 'do' for them.

"But think about it. In the very end, it's the people who are actually doing the job. Sure, as a politician you give the money needed, and you can see cities rise steadily – but I didn't want to sit down and watch. I wanted to take the matters into my own hands and actually build the country."

Naruto stared questioningly at him. "So... you're saying you became a CEO to give more money for the projects to have them finished faster?"

"No, dumbass," Sasuke chuckled at the trademark stupidity his lover displayed. "I became a construction worker to actually do something about he promises of rebuilding the politicians gave. Needless to say, my father didn't quite like that decision."

The blond rested his chin in his hand, thinking about what Sasuke had just said. The logic made a lot of sense, really – without the so called low-lives to do the actual building, they'd come to a standstill. Sasuke wanted to prevent that. Additionally, Sasuke also seemed to know how it was having constant quarrels with his father. "...what happened?"

"I was thrown out," Sasuke simply stated, and Naruto gaped at the blunt statement. "When father realized I wouldn't change my career choice, he banned me from the family and had my name burnt off the family tree. Not a big feat. I was really just the 'spare-son', in case Itachi didn't fulfil the criteria." A strange smile played over the older man's lips at the past memories. Naruto wanted to question what kind of fucked up family policy the Uchiha's had, but let it be for the sake of hearing the rest of the story. "I was pretty bad off for a while there. Hadn't it been for my mother sending me a few sums every month and a friend of mine sharing her apartment with me, I'd probably be some beggar or something. It went a little up when I met Kakashi, though."

Naruto immediately thought back to the weird silver-haired man who had shown up on their doorstep. "He called my father sempai... who is he, anyway?"

"Kakashi used to work as some social-worker for adolescences who were a little off the road, even though he studied business and economy for years... If I remember correctly, he mentioned your father being his senior in high school and a good friend, though I don't know much about that," Sasuke said truthfully. Naruto nodded, motioning for him to continue. "He helped me get a job under a company that didn't care that I wasn't eighteen yet. After pulling some strings and such, he also became my guardian for my last year as underage. Of course, I had to work my ass off for the salary each month, but at least I managed. I was simply striving on when the unexpected happened."

Sasuke paused here to let the blond process all the information he had been given. It was always amusing to watch the way he'd scrunch his face up in concentration, trying to connect the dots. The Uchiha frowned as he continued.

"My uncle died of cancer when I was nineteen. Uchiha Madara was one of the higher ups in the clan, and owned more than half of the Uchiha Corps, as well as a lot of other small businesses around the continent," Sasuke chuckled lightly here. "What no one really expected was the will he left. The words 'for my favourite nephew' were even underlined. He left me everything."

Naruto's eyes widened, and he nodded understandingly. "You got more than half of the company..." Cobalt eyes squinted in distaste. "...let me guess. Your father wanted you back?"

"Wow, there are actually brains inside there?" The blond couldn't help a very manly pout at the comment. Sasuke snorted in amusement; Naruto ignored it. "That's right, though. He sent a lot of proposals in order to have me rejoin with the family, but I already knew what sort of man he was, and still is. I can't say his offers weren't any good, as that would be an outright lie. Especially for me, as I didn't know a thing about leading a company while still a teenager. 'Youngest CEO in history'... a lot of people would like to take advantage of that. So I renamed the company and hired Kakashi."

"Hiashi believed Kakashi to be the CEO... while in reality, it's you," the blond murmured. "So you use him as a cover while you're behind it all, pulling the strings."

"No... Not exactly, though I see why you'd assume that," Sasuke answered, a wry smile tugging on his lips. "I would never fit in the role of a company president, no matter what. Kakashi does all the work and acts the part, while I still own it all – we share the income like that. Basically, I'm the written CEO while Kakashi is CEO in practice."

Naruto gnawed at his lower lip, trying to find something to say to that. If what Sasuke was telling him was the truth – which he believed it to be – he had been throwing false accusations earlier that day. Sasuke had never lied to him in the first place. Naruto voiced the thought of his own idiocy, but Sasuke quickly brushed it off. The blond smiled at the act. It assured him even more that he could talk to Sasuke, no matter what, and no matter what he said, he'd still be accepted.

"So in the very end," Naruto spoke, glancing over at his lover with a strangely happy glint in his eyes. "Sasuke is still Sasuke, right?"

"Yeah... I'm still a construction worker, and I'm still me," the Uchiha answered casually.

"Mhm... I see. But what was the display back then about?"

"Do you really want to know the truth?" Naruto nodded curiously, and Sasuke sighed deeply. "Well...With the help of Kakashi, I had my father get a whiff of a rumour concerning the Hokage's son and a construction worker... of course, he didn't know it was me, but it went according to plan. I knew my father wasn't too fond of my brother's relationship with this one guy, and had been on a look-out for someone he could force upon him. The rumour came along, and shortly the deal was made. Taking the fact that you were already engaged into knowledge, I waited to see how it would turn out, and the planned meeting was my golden opportunity."

"You planned on barging in."

"In a way, yes," Sasuke answered, smiling again. "I sent Itachi on a vacation and earned myself a favour from my brother and a chance to rub it into my father's face."

"That you have your brother on your side...?"

Sasuke shook his head, smirking lightly. "Sort of that too, but I got to show him that even as a low-life, I still got the Princess and half the kingdom."

A silence followed.

"...so that's how it is." The blond spoke dangerously low, making Sasuke quirk an eyebrow. He glanced curiously at his lover who was smiling a treacherously sinister smile, signalling that something bad was coming, and he spoke sweetly; "I'm a trophy, and you just won first place when your father believed you unable to. You plot it out, barge in, show off, and when you're done, you dance right out again and everyone lives happily ever after."

"...Basically."

Sasuke stopped the incoming fist on reflex, jumped over a swinging kick, dodged another punch and pressed the fierce blond flat against the wall. Naruto growled lowly, trying to struggle his way out from between Sasuke and a hard place, although failing miserably. "Bastard," the blond muttered under his breath.

He was about to give another insult when he realized that Sasuke's face was dangerously close to his own. The familiar confident smirk was back on full force, and once again a slight flush spread over him. And Sasuke leaned closer. "I forgot to mention... You're _my _trophy – my only one. And I happen to love my trophy."

The words struck right home and the passionate look in his lover's face as he said them had Naruto choking down a moan. He narrowed his eyes, glaring weakly up at the still smirking raven. "How do you do this to me?" he questioned out loud, more to himself than anyone.

"Aside from the fact that I'm drop-dead sexy, remember all your spots by heart, know how to make you scream and have a big cock..." the Uchiha listed up, to which Naruto sent another weak glare. Sasuke simply grinned uncharacteristically. "...I'd say you love me."

That was undoubtedly true. The blond pouted slightly, looking to his left. "You could've spared me for the drama and just told me... would've made this a lot easier, and my father might've accepted you at once."

"You're probably right," Sasuke admitted thoughtfully, yet couldn't help another small grin. "But we're here, aren't we? Like I told you, you're the only person I've ever met who actually dared to be yourself around me. And for that, I'm just being me."

Once again, truth and affection was the only thing behind the words. Sighing in defeat, Naruto closed his eyes and leaned up to let his lips brush against Sasuke's in a gentle kiss. Sasuke immediately responded, releasing the blond to let his arms rest around his lover's waist. Arms freed, Naruto wrapped them around a strong, pale neck, parting his lips as an invitation for his lover to invade his orifice. The chance was immediately taken. The blond would've smiled at Sasuke's eagerness if he hadn't been busy kissing said man.

A minute later, they broke for air panting breathlessly. Sasuke rested his forehead against his lover's, closing his eyes as he relaxed into the simple touch. Finally breathing evenly, he decided he could stay like that for hours to no end, but was quickly brought out of his small paradise by two hands grabbing him by his shirt and bringing him down to look perplexed into passionate cobalt eyes.

"Don't be lazy," Naruto scolded, a light smirk playing on his lips. "You have a _'trophy'_ to take care of."

Sasuke smirked confidently back at him, brushing their lips together again. "We also have some unfinished business to take care of... care to join me in the bedroom?"

"_With pleasure_," the blond breathed against pale lips. Neither of them could wait to pick up where they left the other night.

**-SasuNaru-**

Naruto was roughly pushed into the bedroom, almost stumbling over the bed, but was able to catch himself before impact. Yet, he couldn't bring himself to mind. Not that he had ever minded it – he absolutely adored the rough treatment Sasuke would give him, even unintentionally. The actions only exposed the man's eagerness.

Turning around, he was immediately engaged into a deep kiss by his dark haired lover. He moaned in approval as familiar crude hands made their way down his thinly clothed back to grab at a denim clad ass. Groaning into the kiss as Sasuke ground their growing arousals together he let his own hands work on unbuttoning his lover's shirt. He broke the kiss to concentrate at the task at hand, a feat that became just as hard when pale lips impatiently latched onto his neck, distracting him with their pleasuring ministrations. Once the shirt was open, he stripped it off of his lover's body and took his time to admire a strongly muscled chest, adoring the pale skin.

Sasuke growled in pure arousal as tan, soft hands worked on rubbing his torso, massaging all the muscles they could reach, ridding them of any tense stiffness. He was sure he loved Naruto's hands, just as much as the blond loved his; he'd make the perfect doctor some day, even though the older man cringed inwardly at the thought of those hands touching others. As they attacked an especially sensitive spot, he felt his hardness jump in anticipation of the thought of having the loving hands on said hardness.

Deciding he was getting too impatient, Sasuke pulled away from the tempting neck he had been marking to have his lover get onto the bed already. He didn't get that far before the two hands on his chest suddenly pushed him off balance and onto the bed behind him. At first, he believed Naruto to be taking a dominant role to get on top of him and control the situation, but when he felt no weight on top of him, his eyebrows knitted together in slight annoyance and puzzlement. The expression was however replaced by an excited smirk once he saw what the blond was up to.

Naruto was smiling seductively over at him, slowly and temptingly unbuttoning the white shirt he was wearing. His fingers skilfully completed the task. Making sure dark grey eyes were following every single movement, he slid his hands down his chest, imagining Sasuke's rougher hands going through the same motions. A moan of his lover's name escaped his kiss-bruised lips, and he could practically feel Sasuke's eyes on his skin.

The blond continued, sliding of every piece of clothing in the same sensual manner. It was done with elegant, skilful movements proving that this was definitely not a first timer. And for every piece that came off, more unmarked caramel skin was revealed. Sasuke could nearly smell the arousal of the skin, tempting him to stand up and claim what was rightfully his.

"S-Sasuke…"

His breath hitched at the lusty voice, and looking over at his stark naked lover, half erect and already panting in need, he felt the last of his self-control slip away… but he'd control himself. He'd keep his calm and play along with his favourite playmate. His beloved Naruto…

A vulgar smirk slipped onto his face. "Oh? You're all set, so soon?" he questioned playfully, eyes tracing his lover's twitching and pulsing organ that seemed to jump at his comment. The smirk widened. "Well, I'm not. We ought to do something about that then… or you ought to. Come here," he ordered, motioning for Naruto to come closer to him.

Never hesitating in his steps, Naruto strode over to his lover, slightly swaying his hips for effect. He saw the raven licking his lips as his erection bounced up and down as he walked, smirking at the view. Putting on a sultry expression, he breathed out, "Tell me what to do, _Sasuke_. How can I make you ready for me?"

"Oh, I think we both know _exactly_ what you can do, _Naruto_…" A pale hand grabbed his wrist, jerking him down to his knees. He gasped and stumbled forward, face pressed against the fine, grey material of his lover's slacks. Looking up, he tried to lift himself up from between his lover's thighs, only to be pushed down again. He heard a low chuckle. "I believe you could keep your pretty mouth down there until you've finished the job. Don't you agree?"

A smug smirk crossed the blond's lips as he caught on. He directed his gaze on the bulge in front of him, almost touching his face, and let his fingers work their magic. As he lifted them to the first buttons, he made sure to lightly brush against the swelling bulge, drawing a gasp out of Sasuke. He chuckled as he started working on the first button, taking his sweet time in undoing it. It was always fun to rile Sasuke up a little. That often led to rough sex, and Uzumaki Naruto was definitely the one for rough ass-pounding.

Sasuke, on the other hand, was not in the least amused by his lover's ministrations. He'd been waiting for this the entire week, and now Naruto insisted on slowing things down. That just wouldn't do – not now, and not ever. "I'm losing my patience, Naruto," he growled out in warning, jerking his hips up to his blond's face. "I have no qualms not to shove my dick down your throat in seconds."

Naruto laughed lightly in response, only annoying the Uchiha even more. "Shush, don't be such an impatient kid in front of the children. You wouldn't want to create a bad image now, would you?" A throaty growl followed. Naruto laughed again, finally undoing the last button. "And besides, you wouldn't do such a thing as force me."

The slacks were slid down, freeing a half erect cock from its binds. Naruto let his hands grasp around the base of the huge organ, feeling his own erection grow simply by the sight. Smiling softly he placed a kiss on the tip, grinning like a maniac on the inside as he felt shivers radiate through his lover's body.

"…you love me too much for that," he finished, gently taking the head into his mouth, giving it a hard suck. At Sasuke's throaty groan, he took in more of the pulsing organ. He swirled his tongue around the throbbing flesh, feeling the salty taste dancing on his taste buds. Switching between licking and sucking, he drew more groans out of his dark haired lover, enjoying every one of them.

"Ah, yeah... that's it, Naruto... take it in," Sasuke whispered huskily, caressing the blond tuft of hair moving between his legs. "Keep licking it. Make it big and wet, now... if you do a good job, you know how that will end."

Naruto groaned around the organ, almost whimpering at the thought of just what would happen. He could already feel his inner walls clench around the mere memory of having Sasuke inside him, all hard and throbbing. He immediately took in as much as he could without gagging, which in itself was a feat concerning just how big Sasuke was. He continued sucking and licking, using his hands for the parts his mouth couldn't cover. When pale hips started bucking up and a curse left his lover's mouth, he knew he had done well. The hand in his hair tightened, jerking him forward to take in more of the organ, though he knew he wouldn't manage to do so – or he'd have to turn to deep-throating, something he really despised doing... but if it was for Sasuke, he'd do _anything_.

"Enough," Sasuke suddenly ordered. Naruto halted in his task, letting the swelled organ slide out of his mouth with a 'pop'. Pale hands lifted him up from the floor, helping him straddle his lover's lap. Smirking, he complied, knowing what was coming next.

"Are you ready for me now?" the blond asked, a seductive glint shining in his lust hazed eyes. The lewd smirk he received in reply answered his question. Smiling, he leaned forward, placing a kiss on his lover's jaw line.

"How do you want it?" he questioned sultry, reaching behind himself to grab a hold of his lover's member, teasingly grinding it against his crack. Sasuke groaned in response. "Should I ride you? Or do you want to take me hard, fast, fucking me into the mattress...?"

Naruto was mildly surprised when Sasuke turned them around, softly letting him fall onto the mattress. His lover followed him down, leaning down between his legs, placing his muscled arms on both sides of his blond head. "No," Sasuke spoke, leaning down to let their foreheads touch. "I want to take you slowly today... taste you fully, inch by inch. Bit by bit, I'll make you drown in pleasure until all you really know is me inside you."

The promise was sealed with a soft kiss. And Naruto immediately knew – both from the look on Sasuke's face and the tone of his voice – that there'd be no fucking that night. Only pure, pleasant love making. He'd be Sasuke's tonight, and Sasuke would be his...

Moments later, Naruto found himself throwing his head back, moaning in pure ecstasy as Sasuke pushed into him. He let his arms desperately cling around his lover's neck, trying to gain support from the only lifeline he had as he was thrown into a sea of pleasure. Once he felt Sasuke completely sheeted inside him, he let his legs encircle his pale waist, trying to pull him even deeper.

Sasuke groaned in approval, relishing in finally feeling the warmth of his lover around him again. He would take everything given and give twice as much back – that was his policy when making love to the most precious person in his life. He started mildly rocking back and forth, determined only to let sounds of pleasure erupt from his blond. But he knew it wouldn't be enough for either of them.

The thrusts were slow, yet they reached deep, drawing moans of ecstasy out of both parts. They moved against each other, desperately wanting to feel more. The sounds of skin slapping softly against skin, heavy panting and moaning filled the air in the bedroom as they continued feeling each other, moving as one, forgetting anything that could possibly end their bliss.

As they drew closer to the final peak of pleasure, Sasuke pressed their lips together, thrusting harder and even deeper than before. Any scream his lover might've let out was swallowed, and when the wave of orgasm suddenly hit, Sasuke could feel his name vibrating over Naruto's lips. As the blond slumped down in exhaustion and bliss, he thrust himself to completion, spilling his semen deep inside his lover with a grunt of his name.

They laid down, panting harshly and basking in the aftermath of their intercourse. The same thought flew through both their minds – this was how it was supposed to be.

Naruto stirred a little at the delighting, yet lying thought. Sighing, he confronted his fears. "...we'll have to talk to them tomorrow, you know."

"No," was the simple reply as Sasuke's arms tightened around him.

Naruto sighed over the immature response, but nevertheless leaned into the touch. "Stop joking around, Sasuke."

"I can assure you, I'm being a hundred percent serious," Sasuke spoke casually, making Naruto stare questioningly up at him. The older of the two chuckled at his lover's puzzled expression and closed the distance between their faces. "Tomorrow we won't have to see anyone, because I'm not letting you out of bed."

"Eh...?" Naruto blinked a couple of times, then pouted in annoyance. "You can't just go on and say that by yourself..."

Sasuke smirked. "Of course I can. I'm not a patient person, and we have a whole week of missed cuddling... We'll use tomorrow to catch up."

The inner debate Naruto had with himself was short-lived, as both his mind and body wouldn't mind a whole day of simply relaxing with Sasuke. "Alright, you win," he finally admitted, smiling blissfully up at his dark haired lover. "Cuddling has never hurt anyone. And right now I feel like I could sleep for weeks..." The point was emphasized by a tired yawn.

Sasuke agreed, letting his blond curl up to him. He couldn't help but smile down at the man in his arms, absolutely loving everything about him – from body to mind and soul. This sort of person was one he'd do anything for, and maybe he'd even consider burning (or at least hide) his handbook for the next day, just for Naruto's sake. He made normal cuddling seem like such a good idea...

Sighing contently, he whispered softly into his blond's ear. "I love you."

A snort. "I love you, too, mister president..."

"..."

...Forget burning any hand books. Sasuke just got another idea for a role-play scenario, which he already itched to try out! But for tonight, it could wait. For Naruto, he'd wait. That was a promise he'd keep, sealed upon the hand with the diamond ring he let his fingers cherish.

Naruto had promised he'd always love him.

Now all he could really do in return, was to guarantee he'd wait for the time to come when no restrictions would keep them apart. He was already far ahead on solving the worst knots, and even though many still remained, a feeling in his gut told him it would all turn out well in the end.

_Cloud number nine sure is a great place..._

...and like hell they were coming down anytime soon.

_**End**_

**A/N: ...so... predictable much? :D**

**Like I mentioned, this one is for Acire-chan! For those of you who don't know who she is, she's my fabulous beta on my MC-fic (multi chapter) "WTF ILU?!" as well as a really cool person. I've had a lot of funny chats with her during the short time I've known her (February/March was it?), and she has helped me a lot in developing as a writer. She has volunteered to beta "Guarantee" also, but I really wanted to post this just to show her my appreciation, AND that YES, TKCat IS CAPABLE OF WRITING A HAPPY ENDING (sort of, anyway... xD) I love you and your angry chinchillas, girl!**

**I'm sorry for those of you who expected more Itachi, yet he only went mentioned... but I made myself believe I had enough drama for one three-shot. This might've made an interesting MC-fic if I had actually brought him in, though... However, I'm done with Guarantee now. It was a lot of fun, and I hope I've developed my skills, even just a little...**

**A huge "Thank you!" to all the amazing readers who alerted/favourite/reviewed this! If "Guarantee" appealed to you, I hope you'll take time to check out my other work or be on a look out for anything new. Again, thank you. And an ending comment would be much appreciated! (_ _) *bows***

**-TKCat**


End file.
